Two of a Kind
by BonneNuit
Summary: When Ichigo was born he had a twin named Jirotoshi, aka Dark Ichigo. Jirotoshi and Ichigo are inseparable until he dies along with their mother. Ichigo meets him later when he becomes the zero espada. JiroxIchi yaoi and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Dark Ichigo (Jirotoshi) x Ichigo**

**Why? Because I needed something to cheer me up and ShiroIchi does that. Or JiroIchi =3**

**Summary: Twins run in the Kurosaki family. When Ichigo was born he had a twin named Jirotoshi (aka Dark Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, etc.) Jirotoshi and Ichigo are inseparable until they meet the Grand Fisher, and Masaki as well as Jirotoshi are killed. Ichigo meets him later in Hueco Mundo as the zero espada who has no memory of his life and lusts after Ichigo. **

**This first chapter is a series of snap shots of events that leads up to the story, and what is different about it. I know it jumps around a lot and is fragmented, but it's supposed to be. After this prologue and first chapter it will be much smoother.**

**The name… I couldn't decide between Jiro (which means second male) and Toshi (which means mirror image) so I combined them. It sort of sounds like Shirosaki which is why I used it, but Ichigo will be calling him Shiro as a nickname so it won't be so unfamiliar. **

**Contains: Yaoi, incest, sexual content, violence, cursing. **

**I don't own Bleach, if I did then my shirts would be even whiter and brighter. I also don't make any money off of this story, or my dull whites.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Two of a Kind: Prologue

When Ichigo and Jirotoshi were born, Masaki and Isshin were overjoyed. They named the first born, Ichigo and the second born, Jirotoshi accordingly. They weren't identical twins, although they could have been if it wasn't for the albino gene that Jirotoshi inherited.

Masaki and Isshin's love for their sons was only outweighed by Jirotoshi and Ichigo's love for each other. They refused to be separated and would become insufferable if such an unthinkable thing occurred. As they grew older, Ichigo affectionately dubbed Jirotoshi as 'Shi' and then 'Shiro' when his vocabulary expanded. Jirotoshi called Ichigo 'Ichi' or 'Ichi-berry,' a nickname that Ichigo allowed not even his mother to call him.

The two would always be seen hand in hand, with only Masaki to anchor them to the world that was outside their twin. To both of them, the world did not exist without the other. The two still shared a bed since they refused to have separate beds. Every time they tried to separate them into different ones they would wake up in the morning with Jirotoshi curled up with Ichigo.

Masaki and Isshin considered their behavior completely normal until the birth of their second set of twins, Karin and Yuzu. The two girls seemed perfectly capable of functioning without one another and didn't show a tenth of the amount of dependency Ichigo and Jirotoshi showed for each other. However Yuzu and Karin were still very close, so they dismissed it.

That cold and rainy day when Ichigo, Jirotoshi and Masaki returned from their martial arts lesson, it was the worst day of the twins' lives. Masaki did her best to protect her two sons, but she died in the act and there was nothing left between the Grand Fisher and the twins.

Although Jirotoshi was the younger of the two, he had always been very protective of Ichigo. When the girl Tatsuki hit Ichigo in their first lesson, Jirotoshi had to be pulled off Tatsuki whom he had pummeled. Perhaps it was because he was so often teased for his looks, that he was tougher than Ichigo, but either way, he didn't waste a second in defending her.

When Ichigo regained consciousness that rainy day, it wasn't just one body laying over him protectively, but two. Ichigo had never been hurt more than when he was separated from his mother and twin. His other half was gone and there was no consoling him. Ichigo ended up having to be sedated by Isshin and didn't speak for months afterwards.

Ichigo missed his twin, probably even more than he missed his mother who he loved so much. Ichigo would have given anything to get his brother back and be with him again. Anything…

...Chapter 1…

Ichigo grimaced from his painful position at the bottom of the pit that was dug by Ururu He had to get out in order to reclaim his shinigami powers, but so far everything he tried was useless. He was so frustrated at his lack of progress toward saving Rukia. He had promised himself at that time so long ago that he would never let another one of his precious persons die, and he meant to keep that promise.

His soul chain began to devour itself and he screamed in pain. It hurt, it hurt so much and he couldn't take it. He wanted Jirotoshi! He wanted him to take the hurt away! Jirotoshi! Shiro! Shi!

Some erupted within him and everything suddenly became still. He opened his eyes into his inner world and saw a twisted side ways world. All he could think about was Shiro. He opened his mouth and screamed.

…

Urahara Kisuke frowned as he felt Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu fluctuate. It was similar to that of a vizard, which was why he didn't kill him immediately, but it was different as well. It was like Ichigo wasn't just reaching into himself to call out his powers, but reaching to some power outside of him that Urahara couldn't identify.

A moment later Ichigo Kurosaki emerged from the dust and shattered his hollow's mask, and Urahara breathed a sigh of relief. Ichigo was a hybrid, yes, but he was still just a vizard, which wasn't so strange to Urahara.

Urahara Kisuke smiled and moved forward to greet the new Ichigo.

…

In the white sands of Hueco Mundo, a hollow stirred. A Vasto Lorde, to be specific. Just a moment ago it had changed and evolved into an arrancar.

Jirotoshi opened his eyes and blinked. All he felt was pain and loneliness. He wanted something, someone, but he couldn't remember what it was that he wanted. He wanted it so bad that it made his hole in his chest ache and his normal hunger escalate a hundred fold.

The hollows in the surrounding area fled at the terrifying reiatsu of Jirotoshi, one name only. The arrancar that was as white as snow with a mask covering his right eye walked the dunes of the desert and searched for a suitable prey that would sate his hunger. A spike jutted from his right shoulder and red markings similar to those on his mask covered his body.

A scar on his hip stood out on his otherwise unmarred skin, but Jirotoshi couldn't remember where he got it. He couldn't remember anything about being alive and being human, but that wasn't so strange. Some spirits kept their memories, some didn't. Maybe Jirotoshi would remember someday, but he didn't really care about that.

He searched and searched until he finally found him. It was a hollow that went by the name of Yammy Rialgo, but what he was called wasn't what interested Jirotoshi. What interested him was the high reiatsu that grew even larger when the hollow discovered Jirotoshi had made him his query.

Jirotoshi, or Shiro as his brother called him, licked his lips and went about devouring his meal.

…

Aizen Sousuke was delighted when he discovered the creature Jirotoshi. He was a magnificent specimen that was all blood lust and hunger without reason and logic. He was one of the hardest of the espada to collect, but he was also the most important. Aizen was very amused to find that all that Jirotoshi really yearned for was a purpose.

He gave him that. He knew that it wasn't the arrancar's real purpose, but it was enough of one to 'tame' the beast to do his bidding, for the moment. There was no need to use his shikai on him, because he convinced him to follow him with only his words.

A scarce few years later when Aizen finally defected from Soul Society and met Ichigo Kurosaki, he knew instantly that the orange haired ryoka was what his zero espada sought. It seemed Ichigo would have more use than he initially thought, and when given the chance, he allowed him to live.

He withheld the existence of Ichigo Kurosaki from Jirotoshi for a while, waiting for the moment when it would give him the most leverage for both of the powerful beings. If Aizen played his cards right, he would rule the world by winter's end.

…

When Ulquiorra and Zommari went to the human world to destroy Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen had already anticipated that Ulquiorra would not complete the mission. Therefore he was not surprised when Ulquiorra showed them the footage of the events that occurred on the mission. He was, however, slightly surprised with how Jirotoshi took it, not to mention a few of the other arrancars.

"Ha ha, the brat looks a lot like Jirotoshi over there." Grimmjow sneered, but was careful not to say anything that would actually anger the zero espada. "Except feminine…and fuckable…you should have brought him back at least, Ulquiorra, if you didn't kill him. He would look great with his legs spread-"

Grimmjow was barely able to duck the cero that Jirotoshi sent his way which destroyed a large portion of Las Noches.

Jirotoshi was enflamed by Grimmjow's remarks, but couldn't figure out where all of the anger was coming from. But when Grimmjow insulted Ichigo- Shiro liked thinking of him with his first name- an inexplicable rage came over him and he wanted to destroy the bastard.

Not to mention the curious coincidence that Ichigo did look a bit like Jirotoshi. There were some notable differences, however. Ichigo was slimmer and more petite than Jirotoshi, not to mention his bright orange hair and brown eyes were vastly different from Jirotoshi's white hair and black and gold eyes. A strange occurrence because most arrancars didn't keep the color of their eyes when they evolved.

Despite his reaction to Jeagerjaques words, he also couldn't deny the truth in them. Ichigo Kurosaki looked delicious. Jirotoshi, who had never felt inclined to rut even though he had plenty of offers, was attracted to the shinigami. Or rather, the vizard, as Aizen had explained to them was a hybrid like them.

But either way, Jirotoshi was pissed off because he wanted the vizard. As well as several of the other espada, a fact that made him even angrier.

Without any explanation or another word, Jirotoshi turned on his heel and left the room. His ears twitched as he heard Grimmjow and Nnoitra discussing Ichigo as certain aspects of him, but he didn't turn around and react like he wanted to.

"Jirotoshi…"

He paused as Aizen appeared beside him and curled his upper lip.

"Aizen…"

"You reacted rather strongly to the shinigami." Aizen mused and glanced at Jirotoshi with a faint smile. "He is a rather beautiful man."

Jirotoshi narrowed his eyes at Aizen who smirked.

"Would you like it if I arranged for him to come here?"

Jirotoshi pause in mid step. "Come…here?"

"Yes. You could even keep him as a pet if you would like."

Jirotoshi let out a hiss and Aizen smiled again because he knew that he had won this round. There might be some difficulties and in-fighting because of the other arrancars…attraction to Ichigo Kurosaki, but Aizen had no doubt that Jirotoshi could manage that himself.

…

Ichigo wasn't what Shinji, or any of the other vizards expected. The greatest inconsistency of Ichigo versus what they had come to expect of a vizard, was the strange disconnection of Ichigo's hollow powers and his shinigami powers.

When Shinji and the others discussed their powers at length, they all had come to the consensus that it was _them _who were in hollow form, albeit out of their minds, still themselves. With Ichigo, however, he was so unattached from them that it threw Shinji off.

Ichigo was supposed to be a vizard, however in his current state it seemed like he was both a shinigami AND a hollow, rather than a hybrid of both of them. Shinji hypothesized that it was the reason why Ichigo was having such a hard time controlling his powers, but he had no idea how to help him. Ichigo would have to discover that on his own.

…

Aizen smirked as Inoue Orihime was brought before him. Jirotoshi was glaring daggers at Grimmjow for playing with his pet, but didn't attack because Aizen convinced him that it was necessary in order to trick Ichigo into coming to them.

Aizen still hadn't figured out the connection between Jirotoshi and Ichigo, but had dismissed it as unimportant in his greater scheme. When his plan was complete, Jirotoshi and Ichigo may still be alive, and if so they could do what they would, but for now he would manipulate Ichigo to run straight into Jirotoshi's arms.

The other shinigami would follow and would thus be separated, and Jirotoshi would have a new and very passionate reason to fight them. With the proper motivation, Jirotoshi was invincible and all Aizen had to do was make sure that the power wasn't directed at him.

…

Ichigo Kurosaki was all Jirotoshi could think about. For some reason he thought he knew the man, but he couldn't place where that was. The more he thought about it, the more his hole ached and he had to go out and eat a hundred hollows in order to ease it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Jirotoshi licked his lips at the sound of it from his mouth. For some reason a distant memory of a voice saying 'Shiro' echoed in his mind, but he dismissed it. He would never let anything call him Shiro.

He couldn't wait until his new pet got here.

…

Ichigo was angry at Seireitei for abandoning Inoue, who was clearly not a traitor. He ignored Seireitei's orders for him to stay put and went to Urahara Kisuke for help. He felt drawn to Hueco Mundo. Just the sound of the name made him feel like he had to go, had to go find something that he was missing.

Whenever he thought of it, his heart ached and he thought of his brother. It was a connection that Ichigo could sort of understand because Shiro was killed by a hollow which reside in Hueco Mundo, but it didn't ring true in his mind. No, there was something about Shiro and Hueco Mundo that made him want to go and it was driving him mad that he couldn't get it.

So he would go to Hueco Mundo. For the purpose of rescuing Inoue, of course. If he happened to find what he was looking for along the way, then so be it.

**LINE**

**So what do you guys think? I know that everyone is more familiar with the names Hichigo, Shirosaki and maybe even Ogihci, but it would make no sense for Ichigo's twin brother to have any of those names. **

**I hope that Jirotoshi is similar enough sounding that it isn't too disconcerting. Let me know if you think I should change it or have any other suggestions on how to deal with it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I always love to read your reviews =D Don't worry, I like Jirotoshi's name and am not at all inclined to change it. I even have a poll up about it.

Kahlem: Thank you! I haven't abandoned a story yet and I don't plan to =)

QT Pie: Well since you _insist..._alright!

Mikoura: There is going to be quite a bit of fluff in this story, but there is going to be angst as well... Jiro will do his best to keep his Ichi-pet happy.

Lestes: I'm glad that the name thing isn't that big of an issue. Especially since it's not like Hichigo or Shirosaki is dark-Ichigo's official name, just the most common.

**There's a bit of crack and humor in this chapter which I can't seem to stay away from, not to mention Jiro/Shiro molesting Ichigo. I hope you enjoy! Yes, I mean **_**you.**_

**Beta'd by: Warrior Nun. It's thanks you her that this is all nice and read-able! **

Two of a Kind: Chapter 2

The espada filtered into the meeting room with the news that Hueco Mundo had been infiltrated. Jirotoshi wanted to know Ichigo's status and he wanted to know right now, but Aizen insisted on tea. Jirotoshi wanted to shove the tea cup up his nose. Finally Aizen asked Tousen to turn on the projector and Jirotoshi fought the urge to scream 'Finally!'

Ichigo instantly came onto the screen, along with two others that Jirotoshi had no interest in. Ichigo was so close he could taste it, his mouth watered with need and he had a hard time controlling himself.

"That shinigami is one nice piece of ass." Nnoitra drawled. "But are yah sure he's even worth an alert for? He looks ta fragile for that. The others look like shit as well."

"Don't underestimate him." Jirotoshi said coldly. "He's worth more than ya are." He drawled and Nnoitra bristled immediately.

"Like hell!" Nnoitra snapped. "So what if yah want ta screw him? Not that I blame yah, but that doesn't make the little bitch worth it."

Nnoitra ducked the cero shot at him and Aizen sighed as more of the castle was destroyed. Was it so hard for Jirotoshi to keep his anger in check? Obviously it was.

"Tch." Grimmjow stood and made to leave but Tousen stopped him.

"The meeting isn't over yet."

"Like I care, I'm going to go out and deal with these pathetic intruders and get me a bitch."

There was no need for him to clarify who he was talking about and Jirotoshi reacted strongly.

"Ichigo is MINE!" He snarled and raised his reiatsu until Grimmjow fell to his knees. "None of ya better touch him!" He stormed off and left Grimmjow gasping on the floor. Neither Tousen nor Aizen stopped him and Grimmjow shakily got to his feet again.

"I didn't know we had to call dibs on prey." Grimmjow muttered and Starrk woke from his daze long enough to glance at the projector which was still displaying Ichigo's running image.

"Dibs." He said and then went back to sleep.

"Damn." Nnoitra cursed and Grimmjow growled.

"Finders keepers." He snarled and stormed out of the room as well.

"Why does everyone ignore meeting protocol?" Tousen asked morosely.

…

When Ichigo first stepped into Hueco Mundo, for some reason it felt like his destiny was calling him. He was tugged toward Las Noches for some inexplicable reason and he hated every second that denied him of that call. He hoped the appearance of Renji and Rukia would make that go faster, but it seemed they were useless, although Ichigo would never say that out loud.

He was very grateful to have met Nel and the creature that willingly carried them at a much faster speed to Las Noches. It was a somber rescue mission they were undertaking, but Ichigo felt elated and guilty because of his happiness. At some point, he stopped feeling guilty as well.

When Ichigo actually entered Las Noches the feeling grew. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if he was having some sort of cardiac arrest. Then they were forced to split up because of the branched path. It felt like he was being watched or something, but he couldn't detect any reiatsu, which he was shit for anyways.

Then Neliel appeared and he thought that must have been it, but he continued to feel it. Something was building inside of him, almost like a climax he had only felt with his own hand. Neliel appeared to sense something as well and seemed fidgety and uneasy. Just as Ichigo turned to offer to take her back because he felt sorry for her, Neliel froze and looked at something behind him.

It was then that Ichigo felt the reiatsu. He supposed that it was extremely powerful from the way Neliel immediately fainted, but to Ichigo it felt good. Warm and cozy like a favorite sweatshirt that is still soft inside.

Ichigo slowly turned around and froze. It must be his imagination. He must be going crazy or something because there is no way he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Jirotoshi!?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

The albino arrancar that had been watching Ichigo so closely since he arrived furrowed his brow and studied Ichigo. That most certainly wasn't the response he was looking for. He wanted awe and lust, most certainly, but he was confused by Ichigo's reaction and the knowledge of his name.

"How do ya know my name?" He growled. "Did that brat tell ya?" He gestured at the kid who was still unconscious on the floor.

"No, it can't be you…" Ichigo whimpered and took a step back from the look alike of his twin.

Jirotoshi, who was busy ogling the vizard that looked even more delicious in person, frowned.

"Who is it ya think I am?"

"Jirotoshi Kurosaki." Ichigo said numbly. "Shiro…Shi."

The fact that whoever Ichigo thought he was and Ichigo himself shared the same last name was no last on Jirotoshi.

"My brother. He died. But you can't be…" Ichigo trailed off as the gears clicked in his brain as well as Jirotoshi's. The fact that Jirotoshi lusted after his own brother didn't bother him for a second, but it did complicate his plan for Ichigo to want him back.

"You-you're really him aren't you?" Ichigo threw himself at the zero espada, not knowing he was hugging one of the most dangerous creatures alive. "Shiro…" He hugged his twin tightly and Jirotoshi froze for a second.

He had no memories of being Ichigo's brother, no memory of his life before death what so ever. But apparently Ichigo did. Jirotoshi's pet which he had been watching from afar for far too long and was now so close and hugging him. Jirotoshi wrapped his arms around Ichigo as well and noted how perfectly he fit against him, his head tucked under Jirotoshi's chin.

Ichigo was lithe, as Jirotoshi could tell from all the times watching him, but he could also feel muscle on him that made him pleased. Not to mention the fun fact that Ichigo didn't seem inclined to release him yet.

Ichigo was having very different thoughts about Shiro although they amounted to the same thing. He was so happy to have his brother back, who had apparently been turned into a hollow. He wondered if their mother was as well, but decided to save that question for later.

Shiro looked so similar and yet different than Ichigo remembered. He was so tall and broad, although he had the same white hair and skin, but his eyes were black and gold like a hollows' instead of the red he remember. Oddly enough, Ichigo thought it suited him.

The mask covering only a small portion of Shiro's face told Ichigo that he was an arrancar, although he had no idea if he was an espada or not because he couldn't see a number. But that didn't matter; he had his brother back now.

He finally pulled away from the comfortable circle of Shiro's arms and wiped his eyes- although he wasn't crying damn it!

"Shiro, I never though I'd see you again." Ichigo said and felt slightly uncomfortable for some reason under Shiro's gaze which swept over him. Perhaps noting his shinigami clothing? Shiro himself was wearing plain white hakama like Ichigo's own, but his shirt only covered half of his chest because on his right shoulder spiked jutted out.

"Are you loyal to Aizen?" Ichigo asked hesitantly when Shiro didn't say anything. Shiro narrowed his eyes and suddenly grinned at Ichigo. It wasn't really a grin, but more of a smirk. Than he picked Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder, the one without the spikes, and sonido'd through the castle.

Ichigo protested at first, naturally, but Shiro delivered a sharp swat to his butt that made Ichigo yelp and turn red. Then he noticed that on Shiro's back, the side which was bare because of the spikes was a number.

Zero.

"Sh-Shiro?" Ichigo stuttered and the grunted as he was dropped onto a bed. "Shiro, what are you doing?" He asked in confusion as Shiro braced his arms on either side of Ichigo's head on the bed. Shiro straddled his waist like when they playfully wrestled as kids, but for some reason it made Ichigo feel different and he didn't know if he liked it.

"Don't ya trust me, Ichigo?" Shiro purred and leaned down close to Ichigo until their breath ghosted together.

"Do you even remember me, Shiro?" Ichigo asked the question he had been hesitating to ask.

Shiro recoiled and Ichigo felt his mouth go bitter at the truth.

"Does it matter, Ichi?" Shiro asked and cupped Ichigo's chin. Ichigo was feeling really, really uncomfortable, but he didn't know why. Then Shiro's answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You don't remember me." Ichigo felt… heartbroken. To his horror, tears began to fill his eyes and he felt like he had lost Shiro all over again.

Jirotoshi was shocked when Ichigo started to all out cry and a need filled him to comfort his pet.

"Don't cry, Ichi." Shiro said and stroked his hair in a hopefully soothing manner, but it just seemed to make Ichigo cry harder. "Sh…" Jirotoshi scooped Ichigo into his arms so he wasn't pinning him down and cradled him so Ichigo was straddling him with his head on his chest.

Shiro found that Ichigo was beautiful when he cried, and his brown eyes seemed rich and creamy against his skin. Ichigo sobbed harder and Shiro nudged Ichigo's head away from his chest to wipe away his tears before closing the gap between them and kissing Ichigo.

Ichigo froze immediately and Shiro took the opportunity to purr in contentment and coax Ichigo's mouth open, which dropped in surprise. His tongue flicked out to caress Ichigo's and that was when Ichigo began to panic.

He nearly bit down on Shiro's tongue, but he had the foresight to pull it back before he did so. Ichigo shoved at his chest and tried to get him to break the kiss but Shiro wouldn't let go so easily. He continued to crush their mouths together roughly as Ichigo pounded on his chest. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's jaw and tilted it to the side for a better angle but Ichigo decided enough was enough and punched him.

It wasn't enough to hurt Jirotoshi, but it was enough to startle him and make him pull away. Shiro blinked in surprise as he saw that Ichigo was crying even harder now, but he looked pissed as well.

"You aren't Shiro!" Ichigo yelled and kicked and screamed at him but Jirotoshi held him firmly.

"Ichigo…" Shiro growled and raised his reiatsu in an effort to make him weaker, but instead it seemed to make Ichigo calmer and melt into him. "I am Jirotoshi. Just 'cuz I don't remember ya doesn't mean I'm not me." He studied Ichigo's lidded eyes and flushed cheeks for a second and wondered why his reiatsu affected Ichigo that way, not that he was complaining. "Of course, I would think I would remember someone as beautiful as ya."

He smiled and nuzzled Ichigo's cheek and breathed in his wonderful scent before kissing him again. Despite his calm and lethargic state, Ichigo reacted immediately.

"No!" He cried, "You aren't Shiro, you can't be! Shiro wouldn't do this to me!"

"I am!" Jirotoshi growled and gripped Ichigo's chin hard enough that Ichigo grimaced in pain. "Want me to prove it? Can ya think of an identifying mark on my body that only I would have?" Shiro smirked as Ichigo froze and swallowed.

"If you could look like him, you could copy that as well."

"Then why would I make myself look like an arrancar?" Shiro shot back and Ichigo frowned before nodding.

"Fine. Let me see your hip."

"Ya sure do move fast." Shiro drawled and Ichigo flinched. Shiro frowned at the before he reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo to stand and bare undo his hakama slowly like a strip tease and then ease them down. He had a feeling he knew what Ichigo was looking for.

Sure enough, Ichigo froze as he saw the large cut on Jirotoshi's hips that he had gotten when an older bully had cut him with an army knife because of his looks. Shiro ended up kicking his ass, which Jirotoshi didn't remember, but Ichigo did.

"Shi…" On one hand Ichigo was ecstatic that he got his brother back, but on the other he seemed to _lust _after Ichigo, which was definitely a negative. "Alright, so you don't remember me." Ichigo said slowly and slipped off the bed on the opposite side of Shiro who narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"But now you know we're brothers, so you won't kiss me anymore."

"We're brothers." Shiro repeated with a grin and Ichigo relaxed, seeming to think he had gotten through, but then Shiro had sonid'd and was right there in front of him. He shoved Ichigo back onto the bed and crawled on top of him despite Ichigo's resistance. "I don't care."

"Stop already!" Ichigo screamed and kicked out at Shiro who tried to pin him down again but Ichigo got in a lucky hit. Shiro hissed at the kick to the face and Ichigo tried to scramble off the bed by Jirotoshi grabbed his leg and yanked him back. He quickly moved in between the legs and grabbed Ichigo's flailing arms before slamming them onto the bed so he was pinned.

For a moment Ichigo just panted while Jirotoshi wasn't even winded. He allowed Ichigo only a moment to recover before he transferred his grip on Ichigo's wrists to one hand and grabbed Ichigo's chin. Ichigo tried to twist away this time and Shiro could read the panic and fear in his eyes before he kissed him.

Shiro moaned in pleasure as he tasted Ichigo, this time with his mouth held open so he couldn't bite. He was hard already just from the kiss, although all the struggling Ichigo made him mad with desire as well. He ground his erection into Ichigo's hip and smirked when he whimpered.

He pulled away with a pant and turned Ichigo's head to the side to kiss the soft flesh and nip at it. "Shiro, no, brothers don't do this." Ichigo babbled and Shirosaki nuzzled his hair. "Shiro, please!"

"What do brothers do then?" Shiro asked and easily shifted Ichigo into their initial position where Ichigo was straddling his lap and crying. "Let me cuddle ya and kiss it all better, Ichi."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered as Jirotoshi sucked on his throat and left a mark.

Shiro shouldn't be doing this to Ichigo, it was sick and wrong, and Ichigo was just as messed up for liking it.

**LINE**

**So what do you guys think? Like it, yes? No?**

**Also, who would mind there being StarrkxGrimmjow in this? There might be some explicit scenes. Usually I don't like Grimmjow as uke and Starrk with anyone but Ichigo, but this is a pairing that I think is actually kind of hot =D**

**I'm so happy with how well received this is! It inspired me to write more. Anonymous reviews are accepted, as long as they aren't flames.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous Replies- SonofSparda: Well I hope you continue to like the story even though there is yaoi =D

Lily: Shiro will remember... eventually, but first there will be a bit of angst.

Ai: It looks like I am going write the pairing, but it won't be prevalent to the plot.

Kahlem: Isn't it adorable when Ichigo fights the inevitable?

Moonstargirl101: Thank you! =D I like to hear/read that.

Mikoura: I know, I know...but Ichigo is more of a 'hands on' learner anyways.

QT Pie: Kukuku *wink wink nudge nudge* Know what I mean?

kittit24: If that makes you a bad person, I'm absolutely awful :3

**This picks off immediately after the last chapter. Shiro/Jirotoshi is a pervert, not to mention dangerous seme disguised as a cuddle monster. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 3

"Mm, Ichigo, ya taste so good." Jirotoshi purred into Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gasped and tried to twist away but Shiro held him firmly. "I don't know why ya are protesting so much." Shiro said and cupped Ichigo's erection through his hakama. "Ya are just as hard as me."

"This is wrong." Ichigo whimpered, feeling very much like a broken record. At least he wasn't crying anymore. "You shouldn't want me like this, why do you!?" It was a rhetorical question, but Shiro decided to answer honestly.

"We may be brothers, but it's just genetics." Jirotoshi said even as he nuzzled Ichigo's throat. "Maybe if we were brother and sister creating little mutant babies it would be different, but there's nothing wrong with love."

Jirotoshi knew that last part would affect Ichigo the most, and sure enough, Ichigo hesitated. "But, Shiro," he started and Jirotoshi knew that Ichigo was weighing his love for Shiro in his mind with Shiro's affections of Ichigo, "our kind of love is different."

"So ya admit ya love me." Shiro said gleefully and slowly relaxed his grip on Ichigo's wrists, but Ichigo didn't notice. "I love ya too." That part may be a lie. Jirotoshi knew that he felt lust and infatuation for Ichigo, and as a human he loved Ichigo, so maybe it was the truth as well.

"It's a different kind of love, Shiro." Ichigo muttered and laid his head to rest on Shiro's shoulder. He fiddled with Shiro's shirt to Shiro knew Ichigo was aware his hands were free, but he didn't try to get away from him. "Can't you just accept my brotherly love?"

"If ya accept my type of love…" Jirotoshi shot back and Ichigo flinched before very hesitantly wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, something that surprised Shiro greatly.

"If I admit you love me that way, and you admit I love you as just a brother, will you not push it on me anymore?" Ichigo asked carefully and Jirotoshi considered the deal for a moment.

The benefits were that Shiro could cuddle and touch Ichigo without Ichigo running away, but the cons were that Shiro couldn't try and seduce Ichigo with lust…however Ichigo seemed like the naïve type, so who was he to say the way Shiro touched him wasn't brotherly? Granted he couldn't be blatant with it, but at times like these when Ichigo was cuddly and pliant, he had lots of chances.

"Alright, Ichi." Shiro said and loosely draped arms around Ichigo's waist. He rubbed his nose into Ichigo's hair and Ichigo stiffened, then relaxed when Shiro didn't do anything else. Shiro wondered how long it would take Ichigo to realize they were both still hard.

Ichigo didn't seem in a hurry to let go of Jirotoshi, which surprised him a little. Apparently Ichigo's love for him far outweighed the potential for Jirotoshi to molest him. That was interesting knowledge that Shiro fully intended to use.

"You never answered my question." Ichigo said against Shiro's shoulder and pulled away so his voice wasn't as muffled. "Are you loyal to Aizen?"

"As loyal as a hollow can be." Jirotoshi said honestly, he never knew when Aizen could be listening in, although he was probably busy dealing with the captains. "I only joined him to begin with because I needed a purpose, something to do." Shiro studied Ichigo for a reaction and was pleased to see he wasn't completely abhorrent of him.

"Are ya really loyal to Soul Society?" He asked back and was surprised when Ichigo just shrugged.

"I'm a vizard, which is considered an enemy by Soul Society. I only fight with them to protect Karakura."

"Hm…" Jirotoshi noticed that Ichigo's erection disappeared, although his own stayed strong. He shifted slightly so Ichigo wouldn't notice and Ichigo gave him a tight squeeze before releasing him and slipping off of the bed.

"Is Inoue okay here?" Ichigo asked Shiro as he remembered his supposed reason for being in Hueco Mundo to begin with.

"She's alive, it's not like Aizen had any interest in her to begin with." Shiro said and stretched his arms above his head before draping them around Ichigo's middle and resting his head on Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo hesitated and then ran his fingers through Shiro's surprisingly soft hair.

"I need to make sure my friends are okay." Ichigo said finally and Jirotoshi frowned into Ichigo's stomach and clung to him tightly.

"They're okay. I can still feel their reiatsu." Shiro said sourly and Ichigo relaxed.

"Shiro, is there anyway you can send my entire friends home?"

"Ya mean and ya stay here?" Shiro asked as he furrowed his brow. Of course, unlike Ichigo, he knew that 'the' battle was taking place and he wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

"I want to stay with you." Ichigo said with no hesitation which made Jirotoshi smile with…happiness. That was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Jirotoshi's 'aspect of death' had always been rage, but Ichigo seemed to take that away somehow.

Ichigo completed him. More than any empty promises that Aizen gave him ever could, which meant he would do anything to keep Ichigo with him. Shiro began to think seriously on how he would do that just as one of Ichigo's friend's reiatsu plummeted.

Ichigo froze and Jirotoshi cursed his bad luck. Ichigo would want to go chase after his friend now and Jirotoshi didn't want to force Ichigo to stay there. But if he got Ichigo to believe he could trust Jirotoshi, even though he was the zero espada, then it would make it a lot easier for him.

"So, go find your friends then." Shiro said to Ichigo who gave him a hesitant smile that made his pulse quicken. He hoped he didn't have to deal with too many of Ichigo's friends and was tempted to kill them all so Ichigo was never tempted to leave him.

"Thank you, Shiro." Ichigo said and actually leaned up to brush his lips over Shiro's cheek.

Shiro had to remind himself that Ichigo only thought of him in a brotherly manner and tried to not react to the kiss. He wanted to throw Ichigo back down on the bed and rip his clothes off before burying himself in that tight ass of his, but he controlled himself. There was always the possibility of just taking Ichigo whether he wanted it or not, but Shiro wanted Ichigo willing.

Ichigo turned to go but Shiro grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "You won't leave, though." He made it a statement, not a question. "I won't interfere with you and your friends fights unless you're in danger."

"What about if my friends are in danger?" Ichigo asked with a frown and Shiro scowled.

"I don't care about _them." _He said harshly and let go of Ichigo's wrist before he did something he would regret. "Go on, before I change my mind."

Ichigo threw him one last look before disappearing out the door. Jirotoshi groaned and collapsed on his bed where he scowled and cursed at his erection. Before Ichigo Kurosaki... he was perfectly content with being asexual, but now he couldn't wait to screw him and he found that it actually physically hurt.

So for the first time that Jirotoshi could think of, he pushed down his hakama and began to stroke his erection. It was a strange sensation, and at first Jirotoshi didn't know if he even liked it. His cock was sensitive and the feeling of his hand rubbing over it almost made him flinch. But then he got used to it and was able to move a little faster. The friction and pleasure made him hiss and he let his head drop back as he imagined Ichigo doing that to him.

He grinned to himself at the thought of Ichigo pressed up against him, panting as Jirotoshi did the same thing to him that Ichigo was doing to him. He fantasized that Ichigo dropped his forehead against Jirotoshi's shoulder and his breath was warm against Jirotoshi's much colder skin.

Jirotoshi would bite at Ichigo's throat and Ichigo would moan and move his hand quicker over Ichigo's length. Ichigo wouldn't care about whether Jirotoshi was his brother or not and would call out '_Shiro!' _as he came. The thought of that sent Jirotoshi over the edge and he came all over his hand.

For a moment he was lost in a haze of euphoria, and then he came back to reality. His hand was sticky and he had made a mess of his hakama. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and wiped his hand off on the hakama before stepping out of them and tossing them in a corner. Some lesser arrancar would take care of it later, and Jirotoshi didn't care what they would think of the mess.

He pulled on another pair of hakama and sat down on his couch. He tapped his fingers against the arm rest and furrowed his brow as he sought out Ichigo's reiatsu. He was moving towards one of his friends' reiatsu when Grimmjow intercepted it. Jirotoshi frowned harshly and narrowed his black and gold eyes.

Grimmjow was interested in Ichigo. Not in a just 'I want to rip him up' sort of way, but an 'I want to tear him a new asshole' way that didn't have to do with just fighting. Jirotoshi didn't like it. He told himself that he wouldn't interfere with Ichigo's fights, but he didn't want to chance Grimmjow taking it a bit farther.

With that in mind, he stood and went to go find Nnoitra. Nnoitra was always interested in defeating others, and he didn't like Grimmjow very much. He was also already nearby, close to where another one of Ichigo's friends. Shirosaki sighed as Ichigo's friend's reiatsu flared and clashed with Nnoitra's. A second later the reiatsu dropped dramatically.

Too bad for Ichigo's friend. Not that Jirotoshi cared about them, but he didn't want Ichigo to be all mournful when he was trying to seduce him. Although maybe it would work out that Ichigo would look for him to comfort. Jirotoshi would love to comfort Ichigo. He would comfort him as much as he wanted and then some.

Jirotoshi didn't mind taking advantage of situations, he was an arrancar after all, but something twisted in his gut at the thought of manipulating Ichigo. Sure if it resulted in Ichigo in bed with him he was all for it, but he definitely didn't like this feeling that he associated with 'guilt.'

He growled in aggravation and stood to find Nnoitra. He sonido'd to his location (he was even faster than Starrk the premera at that) and raised an eyebrow at the fallen body of Ichigo's companion. Not dead at least, but it looked like he needed some serious medical attention. Jirotoshi shrugged it off though. If Aizen's plans and predictions were correct, than captain-level shinigami would be coming soon and maybe one of them could help the ryoka.

"What do ya want?" Nnoitra asked him with a frown and his Fraccion knelt to the zero espada, rightly so. Jirotoshi couldn't remember the arrancars name though.

"It sounds like Grimmjow is getting his ass kicked." Jirotoshi said, although he could only tell that they were fighting. He was kind of happy that Ichigo was holding his own against Grimmjow, but so far it looked evenly matched and he wanted Nnoitra to interfere if need be.

"What do ya want?" Nnoitra asked again and Jirotoshi grinned, making Nnoitra narrow his eyes suspiciously. He didn't trust or like the zero espada, whose powers were too unknown and slippery for Nnoitra to figure out.

"Nothin' much. I just want to make sure my asset is safe." Jirotoshi said and Nnoitra snorted. Jirotoshi raised an eyebrow at the reaction and subtly raised his reiatsu, making Nnoitra clench his jaw to remain standing. "Ya don't mind, do ya? Cuz I know ya are always up for a fight."

"Alright…" Nnoitra finally ground out and Jirotoshi released him, making Nnoitra gasp. The Fraccion was collapsed on the ground behind him but neither off them even noticed. "I'll check up on your little boy toy for yah if yah want…"

"He's not a toy." Jirotoshi said and grinned in a way that set the hair on the nape of Nnoitra's neck on end. "He is gonna be my consort, which means he will be higher than even ya."

Jirotoshi turned and left, therefore not seeing the way Nnoitra frowned heavily and his brow came together. "That little pillow-biter is going to be higher than me?" He growled out and Tesla shakily got up to his feet and wondered if he should tell Jirotoshi-sama about Nnoitra's irritation or not.

"That little slut isn't good for anything but fucking anyways, so why should he be higher than me?" Nnoitra growled and picked up his weapon before moving towards where the two were fighting. Ichigo was actually winning, and Nnoitra watched as Grimmjow was forced out of his released form by exhaustion.

Ichigo stepped forward to grasp Grimmjow by the arm and Nnoitra was suddenly filled with rage. As Grimmjow and Ichigo argued, Nnoitra flung Santa Teresa as Grimmjow and caught him in the neck. Blood gushed from the wound and Grimmjow was flung to the ground, but Nnoitra noted with disappointment that the sexta espada was still alive.

"Who the hell are you!?" The shinigami called and Nnoitra turned to face him as Grimmjow cursed at him. He could see the appeal in the lithe man who was passionate and practically glowing with reiatsu that was addictive to feel. He grinned and raised his sword. Who cared if the shinigami was a good fuck? Nnoitra would prove that he wasn't higher than him.

Jirotoshi was talking with Aizen when he felt Ichigo and Nnoitra's reiatsu clash against each other. He frowned and whipped around in their direction but Aizen laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That bastard…" Jirotoshi mumbled and frowned at Aizen for stopping him.

"Just wait." Aizen said in a tone that made Jirotoshi want to punch his condescending face in.

Jirotoshi's scowl deepened as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu spark in pain but Aizen still shook his head.

"They're coming."

Shirosaki stilled and searched the area in and around Las Noches quickly. There were at least four captain-level shinigami approaching and a few minor ones surrounding them as well.

The cavalry had arrived.

**LINE**

**For those of you who were going 'what the hell?' at the part where Jirotoshi was masturbating, let me explain. Shiro hadn't reached puberty yet when he was killed, and therefore didn't deal with all the teenage raging hormones where he would get the urge to masturbate. Therefore when Ichigo woke his desire, it was the first time he ever felt like doing it, although he isn't so naïve to not know what it is. **

**Also, Shiro hasn't 'let Ichigo go', he fully intends to snatch him back :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: haha, Mayuri kind of wants to muscle his way in, doesn't he? =D

QT Pie: Ichigo beware when Jiro decides to not hold back!

Kittit24: Don't worry, I would *never* _not _write yaoi sex when I have the opportunity to do so.

**I hope that everyone is noticing (those who read my stuff before, at least) that I'm keeping my chapters at a descent length (2500 or greater) versus the thousand or so average. I plan for this to be a long story too, at the very **_**least **_**ten or fifteen chapters. But we'll see how that goes.**

**Also, this isn't following the manga or anime exactly. For instance, Ichigo never fought Ulquiorra, and therefore never died meaning Orihime was never brought to Ichigo in order to heal him. She is still being watched by Ulquiorra in her room. Nel also never went with Ichigo, so she's wandering Las Noches, looking for them.**

**Beta'd by the one and only Warrior Nun- as always, you have my thanks.**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 4

Ichigo cried out in pain as Nnoitra pressed painfully on his arm, making it crunch under the pressure. Nnoitra had been thrashing him good and Ichigo couldn't find the strength to fight back after his battle with Grimmjow.

"Tch, yah aren't very strong at all." Nnoitra said gleefully and tossed Ichigo hard away from him, making him skid across the white sands. He gestured at Tesla and leaned back against a broken pillar while crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead and finish him off." Tesla hesitated as he remembered how much the zero espada, and therefore his superior, wanted to keep the shinigami safe.

"What are yah waiting for? Finish him!" Nnoitra narrowed his eye and snapped in irritation when he saw that Tesla wasn't complying with his command.

"B-but Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla said with his single eye wide open and his brow wrinkled. "Jirotoshi-sama said-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Nnoitra calmly and easily threw his weapon at Tesla. Tesla only had the chance to be surprised before it cut into him, nearly severing his torso from his legs. He went flying back and slammed into one of the large pillars before he slid down, smearing blood from his horrendous move along the stone.

"The only one yah are supposed to listen to is me." Nnoitra growled and yanked his weapon back, looking over Tesla's bloody and dying form indifferently. He turned back to Ichigo who looked shocked at his actions at killing his own subordinate. The fifth espada really was heartless.

He tried to move away when Nnoitra strolled over him, but his zanpakuto was too far away and Nnoitra easily snatched him up again. Ichigo squirmed in his grasp and gasped for breath as Nnoitra closed his fingers over Ichigo's throat. Nnoitra smirked and studied his flushed face with an obvious leer.

"Maybe I would even keep yah as a pet if that damn Jirotoshi wasn't so set on keeping yah." He slid his hand in between the part of Ichigo's shirt and then underneath the top of his hakama.

"Fuck you." Ichigo managed to gasp out and Nnoitra's narrowed his eyes. He drew back his hand like a spear and smirked.

"Too bad for yah…" He thrust his hand forward to punch through Ichigo's chest, but it never met the intended target because a sword slashed between them, forcing Nnoitra to drop Ichigo. Ichigo scrambled backward and stared up at his savior who grinned down at him.

"K-Kenpachi!"

"What do you think you're doing dying here, Ichigo!?" Kenpachi asked and completely ignored Nnoitra whose eye widened at the spiritual power emitting from the captain.

Ichigo grunted as Kenpachi kicked him hard in the stomach, making him land next to his sword which Nnoitra had tossed aside earlier. Yachiru popped out of nowhere and glomped Ichigo, squeezing his head tightly in a hug. Ichigo hoped she never met Nel.

…

Jirotoshi relaxed as he felt the captain interfere with Nnoitra and Ichigo's fight and Ichigo separated from them. Starrk sat beside him with his head slumped over his arms and snoring. Jirotoshi ignored him.

"See, you need not worry about your pet." Aizen said and smiled softly at Jirotoshi.

"He's not a _pet." _Jirotoshi growled back but Aizen didn't say anything back, just smiled which made Jirotoshi even angrier. Jirotoshi had to bite his tongue in order to not say anything in case Aizen decided that Ichigo wasn't necessary to keep Jirotoshi loyal.

"Kenpachi really seems to be infatuated with that boy." Aizen mused to himself. Jirotoshi narrowed his eyes at the implication and turned on his heel to leave but Aizen called after him. "Kurosaki can take care of himself; however I have other matters I need you to attend to."

Jirotoshi scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't protest.

"Seal the gateways of Hueco Mundo so no one can enter or leave while the others and I go to Karakura. After that you can retrieve your pet." Aizen smirked when he said it and Jirotoshi had to refrain from cursing at the so-called shinigami king of Hueco Mundo. Instead he gave a tight nod which Aizen seemed satisfied with.

Jirotoshi sonido'd above the dome surrounding Las Noches where he could fully expand his powers. He stood easily on the air where he collected his spiritual energy around his feet in order to hover there. He threw out his power over the entirety of Hueco Mundo and grimaced at the slight strain. He was almost done though; he just had to reconfigure the boundary of this world to not allow the gates to re-open and to close the garganta.

He let out a heavy sigh as he went about his task and hoped that Ichigo wasn't getting into trouble without Jirotoshi to watch him. Ichigo drew trouble and chaos to him like a magnet. It didn't occur to Jirotoshi that he shouldn't have remembered that tad bit out about his brother who he claimed not to know other than from their brief interaction.

…

Ichigo panted underneath Kenpachi's overpowering reiatsu and made a face. He was healing quickly from the earlier damage, but he was still too weak to handle the monstrosity that was Kenpachi. He was glad that the brutish captain was on his side and he didn't have to fight him once again.

He flinched when a chunk of wall crashed into the ground right beside him, making Yachiru laugh and clap in excitement. Ichigo was still stumped with Nnoitra's apparent ability to grow six arms, as well as regenerate them. It might not have been the strangest thing Ichigo had seen since he had become a substitute shinigami and vizard, but it was still damned odd.

Kenpachi was still getting slashed apart by Nnoitra's six weapons though; something that Ichigo never thought was possible. This was Kenpachi! He should be able to handle this easily, or so Ichigo assumed before. He thought that Kenpachi was probably still holding back, and it turned out he was correct.

In a simple kendo move that Kenpachi clearly despised, he grasped his long, jagged sword in both hands and brought it down along Nnoitra's chest. Ichigo gaped at the sheer mass of power that erupted from the act and took a deep shuddering breath.

But just as soon as it began, it was over. Nnoitra collapsed down onto his knees and blood gushed from the horrendous wound that gaped on his chest. Kenpachi turned to leave in a clear dismissal, but Nnoitra protested, which Ichigo thought he was clearly mad for (if he hadn't before).

Nnoitra fell once more underneath Kenpachi's sword, and this time it was for good. "Man, what a rush!" He ripped off what remained of his shirt and his captain's haori. Kenpachi grunted in neither satisfaction nor irritation and flicked the blood off of his sword before sheathing it again.

"Yay, Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped happily and jumped up and down. Ichigo got to his feet somewhat painfully and swayed somewhat unsteadily before he regained some of his energy.

"Are you okay, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked in concern and his eyes strayed over Kenpachi's now bare torso which was littered with deep gashes and bruises, all which looked very painful.

"Tch, you should be worrying about yourself." Kenpachi grunted and looked over Ichigo's body critically, lingering on his slim hips. Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, making Kenpachi smirk.

"Your shift is over, so let us handle the over time already. You hog all the good battles…"

Ichigo was about to open his mouth to protest just when Aizen's voice echoed over the battle field. "Can you hear me? My dear invaders… For your continued success against my espada, allow me to express my deepest respect. As of now, we are commencing our invasion of the human world."

Ichigo twitched and he sucked in a deep breath as what Aizen was saying hit him hard.

"I have no use for Inoue Orihime, who is her room in the fourth corridor. Her ability is truly unique; however I kidnapped her with the purpose of unsettling soul society, and lead them to turn their attention to reinforcing soul society's own defenses rather than those of the human world. Four of soul society's captains were also sent to Hueco Mundo as reinforcements for the ryoka, and were imprisoned as well."

Ichigo glanced up to the sky which radiated the sharp black lines signaling that the garganta they used to enter Hueco Mundo were being closed.

"Easy pickings…" Aizen's smug voice echoed around them and Ichigo's face twisted in a snarl at the thought of not being able to fight to save his town. "We shall now proceed to erase Karakura town, generate the ouken, and finally defeat soul society. As for you, once this is all over we will deal with you at our leisure."

Ichigo's heart began to beat so fast it felt like it was going to come right out of his chest. "Fuck!" Ichigo began to take off, but Kenpachi stopped him.

"Wait, Ichigo, where do you think you're going!?"

"To save Karakura!" Ichigo spat back, making Kenpachi frown.

"You're such an idiot. You think the old man would leave Karakura defenseless? He asked Urahara to ensure that every captain in the gotei 13 could do battle in Karakura."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the implication and he was filled with relief, although worry still plagued him.

…

Jirotoshi let out a sharp exhale of air and coiled his power back to him. His task was completed and so he wanted to go to Ichigo. He felt Aizen's reiatsu disappear into the human world so now nothing would stop him from snatching Ichigo up and taking him back to his room. For some brotherly bonding, of course.

He easily located Ichigo who was still close to one of the four shinigami captains that came through the gates. Irritation welled within him and an angry tic appeared on his forehead as he landed on the white sand and walked in Ichigo's direction.

He frowned as he came upon the sight of Ichigo standing close to a tall, muscular man that didn't have his shirt on. His anger increased and his spiritual energy lashed out, making Ichigo and the other man turn to look at him.

Ichigo blinked when he saw his espada brother, glowering at the two of them with his reiatsu licking at the air in rage.

"Shiro?" He asked in confusion and Kenpachi's eyes flicked in between them before he cocked his head to the side.

"Looks like a strong opponent." Kenpachi said and grinned widely while he unsheathed his sword.

Jirotoshi narrowed his eyes and braced his hands on his hips while looking down his nose at the shinigami captain with contempt. "Fuck off, maggot. I don't have time to mess around with ya."

Kenpachi's grin widened, but Ichigo frowned at Jirotoshi.

"Shiro, they're going to destroy Karakura." He said anxiously. "Open up a gate so I can go to help them!"

Jirotoshi felt the spot in his chest where his heart should be clench, but he couldn't figure out why. "No can do, Ichigo." He drawled and sonido'd behind Ichigo so quickly that neither Kenpachi nor Ichigo could follow him. "I can't let ya do that." He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and then disappeared in a flash before they could react.

Kenpachi was left staring at the spot where the two used to be while Ichigo and Jirotoshi sonido'd back to Jirotoshi's room. Ichigo struggled wildly in his arms, but Jirotoshi easily ignored him and dropped him on the bed.

"Shiro, what are you doing!?" Ichigo screamed and moved to get up when Jirotoshi hit him with a high-powered burst of energy that pushed him flat on his back. Ichigo let out a strangled gasp as he felt like something was pushing down in his diaphragm and making it hard to breath. Shiro ignored this and undid Ichigo's sword and sheath from his belt.

He noted with some interest that Ichigo was still in his bankai form, but decided that wasn't important.

"Shiro…" Ichigo managed to gasp out from the bed and Jirotoshi turned his black and yellow eyes to him. He braced one hand on the bed and slid a hand over Ichigo's eyes to cover them completely. "We have to save Kara…kura…" He fell asleep under the spell Shiro cast and soon only the sound of his breathing broke the still of the room.

Satisfied, Jirotoshi removed his hand and gazed at Ichigo's sleeping face. "I'm not gonna let ya get in Aizen's way just for him to kill ya." He murmured and then leaned down to brush his lips over Ichigo's. "Even if it means the death of your town, I'll keep ya safe."

Ichigo let out a soft sigh in his sleep and Jirotoshi wondered what he was dreaming about, if anything. Maybe a time before he had his shinigami powers and he had a happy life with his family. Jirotoshi's mind helpfully noted that Ichigo's mom and his brother, who was apparently him, were also dead in that time though, so maybe not so happily.

Jirotoshi couldn't help but arrogantly think that Ichigo would be happier here with him, if that was the case. Even if he was sad about the destruction of Karakura, they would be together and that was all the mattered to Jirotoshi.

With that thought firmly in his mind, Jirotoshi stood to go find the materials necessary to keep Ichigo with him and compliant. He didn't want his new pet escaping, or his idiotic friends and allies coming to rescue him. Anybody that tried to take Ichigo away from him would meet certain death, but Jirotoshi wanted to make sure that nobody would interrupt him either. Ichigo would come to depend and want Jirotoshi, whether he thought he did or not.

**LINE**

**In case you haven't already guessed, there is going to be some heavy angst and drama between Jirotoshi and Ichigo before there is even a remote possibility of a happy ending. I wanted to do it this way because I think it's a lot more realistic, and I didn't want to rest on the cliché 'everything is going to be okay as long as there is smex.'**


	5. Chapter 5

Anon Replies- QT Pie: I am trying hard to keep my chapters at a decent length, but sometimes that's hard when I don't have as much time to write that week =S

Lily: haha, thanks! Hopefully someday I will earn my right to have that title =D

kittit24: You will see a little bit in this *very* dramatic chapter... It's definitely veering away from the Bleach plot.

BLacksebonzakura2: I understand you don't have the opportunity to review every chapter, although I do love your reviews!

**I have decided NOT to include any StarrkxGrimmjow in this story because those who didn't want it were very adamant about it. For those who did, I plan on writing a one shot with them not related to this story, so keep your eye out for it =)**

**Also, I plan on using Shiro, Jiro, and Jirotoshi interchangeably. Jirotoshi thinks of himself as Jirotoshi while Ichigo might think/say all three of them, depending on his mood. **

**I know this is a lot of author's notes (there is more at the bottom) but I do this for those of you who may of questions or concerns. Anyways, for those still with me I want you to know that I do plan on keeping everyone in character. I always thought of Shirosaki (Jirotoshi) as being the cheerful type (whether faked or real) that is always grinning, smirking, laughing while still being (drop dead sexy) evil and malicious. The opposite of Ichigo, in other words. (Other then the drop dead sexy bit, both of them are absolutely gorgeous).**

**Beta'd by the fabulous Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 5

Jirotoshi ignored the captain-level reiatsu that still remained in Hueco Mundo as he searched through what was officially labeled as Aizen's "supply closet." This was really an enormous room that Aizen used to store his toys. The ones that he didn't want any lower-ranked arrancars to get their hands on.

He found what he was looking for quite easily. It was next to the heavy chains used to control hollows until Aizen could turn them into an arrancar. They were also used for other activities that the arrancar's got up to when they were bored, that Jirotoshi had no desire to think about. Unless they were activities with Ichigo, in which case he would get some brand new toys, not ones already used. He shuddered at the thought.

He spent a few minutes deciding which of the items he was looking for would be best to use. He had to take into consideration Ichigo's comfort, as well as style and how it would look against Ichigo's soft skin. He smiled a terrifying smile when he saw the perfect thing. Just what he was looking for. He picked it up and whistled as he walked to his next destination.

Jirotoshi really didn't want Ichigo to run around in that shinigami uniform of his, however until he could get a Fraccion to make something especially for him he would have to make do with what was already available. He figured that if Ichigo woke up and he was already in something else it would be less hassle than forcing him to wear it. Besides, that meant that Jirotoshi got to ~dress~ Ichigo.

He hummed as he went through the different spare outfits they had lying around and paused as he felt a few of the reiatsu collecting around where that Inoue broad was. But he didn't really care either way about her, so he shrugged it off and allowed her to be 'rescued'.

He finally decided on a simply outfit that was almost identical to his own, except it was lined with black instead of red. Also, unlike Jirotoshi's which left one shoulder bare because of the short spikes that jutted out on one of his shoulders, Ichigo's was whole. The shirt part of it was also a much smaller size then Jirotoshi's because it was the only size that he could find. It would still fit, but it would probably be a bit tight, which wasn't something Jirotoshi was going to complain about at all.

He was half-tempted to put him into one of those skimpy-girly outfits but decided against it. After all, Jirotoshi was supposed to be playing the much-loved brother and he also didn't want anybody else perverting on his Ichigo. Maybe when Ichigo finally gave into him, he could get a few special outfits for 'play time', but for now this would do.

Jirotoshi sonido'd back to his room before Ichigo woke up, thankfully, and took out the first item that he got. It was a black collar that was made out of the leather of a hollow's hide. It was from a unique type of hollow that Aizen found which had the strange ability to not only absorb reiatsu, but to also block it from the user.

When the skin was made into a reiatsu blocker like this collar was however, it only dulled the reiatsu. But with the special stone that Aizen got from Soul Society, the sekkisekki rock used to negate spiritual energy, it kept Ichigo from accessing his reiatsu even more. It didn't completely cut off his reiatsu though, which was important because Jirotoshi didn't want him passing out by just being around him. It also looked like a jewel adornment to the collar, which made Jirotoshi grin at the thought of it on Ichigo.

He smirked down at Ichigo's sleeping form. Ichigo looked so peaceful like this, so tempting and ripe like a strawberry waiting to be plucked from a vine. It almost made Jirotoshi feel bad for what he was about to do.

But first thing first. He had to get Ichigo out of those _shinigami _clothes and into ones that would show to all that Ichigo belonged here, specifically with Jirotoshi.

He hummed to himself cheerfully, yet not too loudly so he would accidentally wake Ichigo up. He probably wouldn't wake up for a while since it was a forced sleep, but Jirotoshi couldn't be too sure.

Jirotoshi took his time undressing Ichigo, soaking up every inch, every nook and cranny of his body. Quite literally, actually. He started with the toes after he removed his sandals and socks. He rubbed his thumb along the arch of Ichigo's foot and spread his toes apart to examine him critically, as though he expected to find something there.

Next he took off Ichigo's hakama and skimmed his hands lightly over the creamy skin. His brow furrowed at the bruises and scratches he found there, but there was nothing life threatening. He wished he was able to do it when Ichigo was awake, but since he couldn't Jirotoshi decided to take the opportunity to press soft, almost chaste kisses to every hurt.

While he did briefly look over Ichigo's cock which was limply nestled in a patch of thick orange curls, he decided against touching. He knew that even if he intended to only do a little, he would end up doing far more to his brother that he would probably regret. He didn't want to take Ichigo by force, so he would take steps in order to make sure that didn't happen.

Jirotoshi _did, _however, give into his desire to taste Ichigo's skin. Not too much, lest he get carried away. He dipped his tongue into Ichigo's bellybutton and was delighted to find that Ichigo was very sensitive, seeing how he shifted and moaned even in his sleep. But for fear of waking Ichigo, he desisted and instead made a compromise with himself to only put soft butterfly kisses to his hurts.

He never knew that _dressing _Ichigo could be so erotic and appealing either. Naked Ichigo and touching a naked Ichigo was certainly a delight, but so was putting on his clothes. Maybe it was because it made him feel like that he was showing that he possessed Ichigo.

After all, their clothes were now almost identical, and Jirotoshi compared it to the importance of something like an engagement ring to humans.

He wondered if their parents ever dressed them exactly alike, like some cutesy parents did their babies. It wasn't like they wouldn't be able to tell Ichigo and Jirotoshi apart, and they may have done it to make the twins feel closer. Although from the response he got from Ichigo initially, he could tell that being close was never an issue. Although being _too _close might have been.

Jirotoshi smirked at the thought. He could definitely imagine being affectionate with Ichigo, even at that young age and before lustful feelings could emerge. He was by no means turned on by the thought of Ichigo being so young (he liked Ichigo as an adult, no kiddies for him) but he did like the idea of sharing a bed with Ichigo. Being able to cuddle with him without it being weird.

He was slightly unsettled at some emotion which pressed at his chest. It wasn't like something he was experiencing in the present, but more like remembering an emotion, or some sort of feeling. Jirotoshi… wanted to remember his life before he died. He wanted to remember Ichigo, but no matter how hard he tried, it was just blank. Nothing before becoming a hollow.

With a growl that made Ichigo shift in his sleep, Jirotoshi continued to dress Ichigo. He lightly dragged his fingers over the inside of Ichigo's thigh as Jirotoshi lifted his legs to put on the hakama. He tied the sash which held it up neatly and then lifted Ichigo up to a sitting position to put on the shirt.

For a moment he thought Ichigo was going to wake up because he stirred, but then he just let out a soft sigh which tickled Jirotoshi's neck. Jirotoshi ached to do something to Ichigo, but instead he held Ichigo to his chest with one hand, and put his arms into the shirt with the other. He held Ichigo close to him for a few moments longer than necessary before easing him back down.

The shirt _was _a smidgen too tight for Ichigo, but instead of looking awkward and cheap, it showed more of Ichigo's torso and accented his strong muscles. Although Jirotoshi thought he would still lust after Ichigo even if he was weaker, he really like that Ichigo was so strong and masculine.

Now for the last item necessary to keep Ichigo at his side. Maybe there would come a time when he wouldn't need it, fuck, maybe he didn't even need to use it now, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

He straddled Ichigo's waist in order to put the collar around Ichigo's neck. He was again reminded of the engagement rings humans used to claim their mates and felt even giddier at the thought. His other half was almost his. Fate might not have intended for the twins to be connected in such a way, but there was no doubt in Jirotoshi's mind that they were two halves of the same coin. Two of a king.

He used his own reiatsu to seal Ichigo's so nobody else but him would be able to unseal as well, not even Aizen. If Aizen even lived through the battle, which Jirotoshi wasn't sure he would. That shinigami was far too arrogant and convinced that he was invincible. Jirotoshi shook thoughts of Aizen out of his mind and instead grinned down at Ichigo.

"My beautiful Ichigo." Jirotoshi purred and lightly brushed his lips over Ichigo's brow. His words made something twist within him and a memory was triggered that he couldn't quite grasp. There was a woman there, who smiled brightly and has sunshine for hair. But then it was gone as quickly as it had come and Jirotoshi was left to frown down at Ichigo.

"Ichigo…how much do ya really mean to me, without me even knowing it?"

…

Complete and utter chaos wrecked the faux Karakura town as the captains fought against the espada and their subordinates fought with other arrancar. Aizen stayed calm and collected despite many of them following before him, and even seemed to have a smug expression on his face.

When the vizards appeared and the second espada fell, Aizen gave a long, heavy sigh and killed the third espada with ease. He didn't need weaklings fighting for him. He had such high hopes for them as well. He turned to the final espada standing with him, the Primera Starrk who was tense and watchful of him. Before Aizen had a chance to use his powers on him, he opened a gate and disappeared to Hueco Mundo.

Aizen couldn't care less. He could easily take care of the Primera later, after he defeated the shinigami and vizards that stood against him. They all had seen his sword's hypnosis before so it was only a matter of moments before-

He froze. Something was different. Something was wrong. It was something that he hadn't calculated into his plans. It irritated him greatly that he hadn't planned for such an event, but he doubted that one man could make a difference.

Isshin Kurosaki stepped onto the battlefield with a cold glint in his eyes and only his family's safety in mind. He would not lose.

…

Starrk frowned at the quivering reiatsu still left in Hueco Mundo signaling that some of the shinigami remained. He gave a mournful sigh at the possible effort he would have to expend in order to get rid of them. He just wanted to take a nap, but now his home territory was compromised by shinigami as well as the one who was Hueco Mundo's supposed king.

However, if Aizen succeeded, Starrk doubted he would return to Hueco Mundo. His interest lay higher than that with Soul Society's king's realm. If Aizen failed, then he was therefore dead and would also not be Starrk's problem. No, the issue now was that the shinigami still left would no doubt want to eradicate the espada and arrancar's existence, which Starrk was not up for.

He was happy too, with having so many comrades around him. Happy in a sense, that was. Not so lonely. Sure he had Lilinette still, but she wasn't another person, she was his sword, which didn't make for good company in the long run of eternity.

His senses tingled when he picked up the faint reiatsu of the sixth espada Grimmjow who was most likely dying. Jirotoshi was still there, as well as Ulquiorra and the cute pet Ichigo the zero espada managed to snag.

While Starrk wanted to ensure the survival of the rest of the pack as best as he could, he knew that Ulquiorra was loyal only to Aizen. His reiatsu was also heading in Grimmjow's direction, which made Starrk believe that he was going to finish him off.

Starrk frowned in thought for a moment and glanced at his guns, one of which was Lilinette who had been strangely silent. "So, what do you think?" He asked and smacked the guns harshly together when she didn't reply.

"Ouch! Watch it you dick head!"

"Humph," was Starrk's only reply.

"We better retrieve our pack before there is no one left." She finally said and Starrk considered it.

"What about Jirotoshi and his pet?"

"Jirotoshi can protect himself just fine." She said scornfully.

With that thought in mind, Starrk sonido'd toward Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, hoping that he would still be able to get a nap in before dinner.

…

**LINE**

**Right-o, since one or two people asked about it and since KenxIchi is my OTP (although this is a pure Shiro/JiroxIchi story), Kenpachi IS going to be a thorn in Jiro's side and he will have (gasp!) character development. It's just one of the ways I am making this story more dramatic, not to mention longer. Starrk and Grimmjow are as well, since I am not including StarrkGrimm in this. Yes, I am not following strictly canon along the lines of battle and plot line (although Ichigo have a brother that wants to screw him might have been a give away). I won't be writing a word-for-word script of battles and plot that is the same though, because most of you already know what happened so I don't want to bore you =)**

**Does anyone know the word for the shirt part of a shihakusho? I researched it and couldn't find it, although I know the bottoms are called hakama. I thought it was kimono before, but I was told that wasn't correct. Is it a haori? Because I also thought that was the white part that only captains wore…**

**Any fan art for this story is very much appreciated, and if any is drawn I will include links and credit in my story as well as on my profile =) Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Anon Replies- Lily: I will get to working on it as soon as I can =D

QT Pie: There will be a lot more happening in this chapter, if you know what I mean. *nudge nudge, wink wink*

kittit24: I think Hanataro is cute, but I will never pair Kenpachi with anybody other than Ichigo... KenIchi is too much my OTP.

**I love this story so much right now! The different aspects and characters are coming together very nicely.**

**Beta'd by the beta ninja Warrior Nun- as always, thank you!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 6

Ishida and the others were worried about Ichigo, but having retrieved Orihime and defeating all of the arrancar and espada they had come across, they had accomplished their goal. Ichigo could take care of himself, a fact that everyone seemed inclined to agree with. His friends wanted to continue to search for him, but Captain Mayuri and Captain Unohana requested that they go to the main battlefield instead.

"I'll stay and find the brat." Kenpachi had surprisingly volunteered. Everyone assumed that he would want to get in on the big battle, but he was also one of the better people for the job.

So the others reluctantly agreed to help, where their aid was most needed and used Mayuri's gate in order to get to the faux town. Only Kenpachi and Yachiru stayed behind, and only those two knew why.

"Are we gonna find Ichi now?" Yachiru asked Kenpachi as she hopped onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's nice of him to get taken by such a strong guy. I'm going to enjoy killing him." Kenpachi gave a twisted grin. The battle at the faux town might have more possible fighters for Kenpachi to fight, but in Hueco Mundo, there was a strong son of a bitch that had Kenpachi's name on him.

Kenpachi definitely preferred quality over quantity when it came to battles like this, and he didn't want to go and have to mess around with some weaklings when such a strong opponent was here. It was also a bonus to have Ichigo as the prize as well. Kenpachi was always up for doing the dance with the passionate man, whether that meant fighting or if it was in a more horizontal position. Kenpachi wasn't picky.

He frowned as he looked at the very large castle that probably had hundreds of different hallways and rooms. Now the only problem was finding the espada and Ichigo as well.

"That way, Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled into his ear and pointed at some obscure location that was on the right side of the castle. Kenpachi gave a gruff sigh of agitation at the delay and began to run in the direction she pointed. Fucking irritating…

…

Ichigo woke up from his forced sleep feeling secure. Not in the sense that he was safe, but more like that feeling he got when he was tucked under the blanket in a comfortable position and not too hot. He was still pleasantly drowsy and he longed to just go back to sleep, but now that he was awake, that was impossible.

He opened his eyes slowly and inhaled sharply as Shiro's black and gold ones were the first thing he saw. Shiro smirked and pulled his head away slightly from where he had been examining Ichigo, so he wouldn't freak out so much. He continued to straddle him, however, and wondered how long it would take Ichigo to figure out his current situation.

"I thought ya would never wake up." Shiro said and stroked Ichigo's orange hair affectionately as the memories finally registered in Ichigo's mind.

"You!" Ichigo snarled at Shiro who wasn't fazed in the slightest. He shoved at Shiro's chest in a futile effort to make his twin brother get off of him, but Shiro still didn't budge. "Fuck! I need to get to Karakura and save everyone, so get off of me!"

"No." Shiro said firmly in a tone that allowed no argument, but Ichigo wasn't one to listen.

"I said get off!" He reached inward for his reiatsu in order to raise it but was surprised when he only found a meager amount where it used to be. No, that wasn't quite right. It was still there, but it was pushed away somewhere he couldn't reach it. "My…spiritual energy?" He asked himself and Jirotoshi frowned.

"Sorry about that, bro. I had to make sure ya wouldn't try to escape and get yourself killed." He slid off of Ichigo so he was no longer straddling him, but instead stretched his body out along his side so his and Ichigo's head rested on the same pillow. Ichigo tensed to move but Jirotoshi clamped his arms over Ichigo's so he could barely move an inch.

"Shiro, why are you stopping me from saving our family?" Ichigo asked desperately and stared deep into Jirotoshi's black and gold eyes while narrowed. "Goat face, Karin, Yuzu… they're all in Karakura right now. If we don't stop, Aizen…he will kill them!"

"I told ya, I won't let ya get yourself killed." Jirotoshi murmured and chanced Ichigo squirming from his grasp in order to stroke his face. "Don't ya know how much I care about ya?"

"Why?" Ichigo said with despair in his voice. "I know you don't remember me, so why do you care so much?"

"I might not have my memories," Shiro said softly and leaned forward so their foreheads rested against each other, "but my soul remembers what I feel for ya."

"Shiro…" Ichigo trailed off as Shiro cupped his chin and ever so gently brushed his lips over Ichigo's. Ichigo inhaled sharply and tensed but Jirotoshi didn't allow him to move away. He gripped Ichigo's jaw firmly and wrapped his other arm around his brother's waist tightly.

Ichigo's breathe quickened and his eyes fluttered shut as his Shiro kissed him languidly. It wasn't forceful or sex-driven, but sweet and tender. Ichigo felt like his mind and feelings were being torn in so many different directions. Not only was Jirotoshi his brother, but said brother was keeping him from going to save his town and the rest of his family. Yet it felt good. Too good. Like they were two pieces of a puzzle coming together, never to be split apart again.

When Jirotoshi finally pulled away, Ichigo was panting and no longer struggling. Jirotoshi felt extreme satisfaction that he was the cause and relaxed his hold on Ichigo's waist. Ichigo reached a trembling hand up to hesitantly place it on the side of Shiro's face.

"This is wrong." Ichigo whispered. There were so many different things going through his head, memories of him and Jirotoshi together as brothers and the happiness and love he felt for him. Even though he knew how sick and wrong it was, he closed the scarce few inches in between them and kissed his brother.

Jirotoshi was surprised despite his hope and desire for Ichigo to return his feelings. However, he didn't allow his shock to phase his actions in the slightest as he eagerly returned the kiss. Ichigo gave a soft moan in the back of his throat as Jirotoshi rolled on top of him and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Ichigo lifted up his arms and wrapped them around Jirotoshi's back and neck, making Jirotoshi smirk into the kiss in victory. Shiro's tongue dipped in between Ichigo's soft lips and he nipped at them in order to encourage Ichigo to open his mouth. Ichigo did so shyly and was pleased to find that kissing was so enjoyable.

But it was going too far already, and now Jirotoshi slipped his hand in between the part of his white kosode. Ichigo shivered at the touch and twisted his head away from Jirotoshi in order to voice his protest.

"No, Shiro." He said firmly and locked his eyes onto Jirotoshi's. "I admit that I feel things for you that aren't just brotherly, but I'm not ready to act on them, or am even sure I want to."

"Ichigo, just give into this…" Jirotoshi didn't quite whine, but his tone was slightly pleading. "I know ya want me, I can feel it." He demonstrated by nudging his leg in between Ichigo's and grinding against Ichigo's bulge.

Ichigo winced at the pleasure and his nails dug into Jirotoshi's neck and back. "It isn't just about that and you know it!" Ichigo said and moved his hands to hold Jirotoshi's face. "Shiro, please, if you love me only a little, understand me."

For a moment Jirotoshi was silent and then he pulled away from Ichigo to stand. "I understand." His words were slightly cold, but it was not because of his irritation of Ichigo, but an attempt to distance him from the very tempting man on his bed.

"Will you release me, so I can save our family and our town?" Ichigo sat up and moved so he was on his hands and knee, looking up at Jiro. "I promise I will come back to you."

"No." Jirotoshi said sharply and Ichigo's stomach fell down into his stomach before Jirotoshi continued. "But if it means so much to ya, I will go save your town and family."

Ichigo's eyes lit up and Jirotoshi was enthralled by the sight. "Thank you, Shiro! But please let me come with you, I can help you. I'm not weak!"

"I know ya aren't weak, Ichi." Jirotoshi said and turned to face Ichigo fully. "But I don't want ya to get hurt, and if I am worrying about ya when ya are there then I won't be able to perform at my best."

"Oh…" When Jirotoshi put it that way it made Ichigo feel like he was just someone who would get in the way. He wondered if his other friends ever felt like that when Ichigo was fighting.

"It's not like I am doing this for free either." Jirotoshi said and moved back onto the bed gracefully, kneeling before Ichigo so he was forced to kneel as well so his face didn't brush against Jiro's groin. "When I get back, I want ya to give all of yourself to me. Mind, body, and soul."

Ichigo swallowed at the implications of the deal and apprehension filled him. "Do you mean like a slave?" He questioned nervously and Jirotoshi laughed before grabbing Ichigo's kosode and yanked him to Jirotoshi.

"No, Ichigo, I would never take away all of your freedom and free will that way." Jirotoshi purred and bent his head down to give a long lick to the side of Ichigo's face. "I want ya to be my mate. For forever and always."

"Mate?" Now Ichigo was more confused than anxious. "But we're both guys… not to mention brothers! And what do you mean by 'mate anyways? Is it like a boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter if ya are male and if we are related. As for the mate thing, didn't Soul Society teach ya anything?" Jirotoshi drawled and he tilted Ichigo's chin up to study his eyes. "It's basic biology. One animal finds another animal of the same species and they fuck. Some mate for life, like I want to do with ya. The convenient thing about creature like us that have spiritual energy is that we can actually create a permanent bond."

Shiro grinned as the information dawned on Ichigo and his eyes widened.

"I will bind us together, so nobody will ever be able to separate us again. Ya will never even be able to have another relationship, and neither will I. It will be just us. Forever."

The way Jirotoshi said it gave Ichigo a very ominous feeling, but over the lives of his family and friends, he was willing to give everything up. Even if it meant selling himself to his brother. He felt like a whore for agreeing, but Ichigo couldn't figure out a way around it. Not with his reiatsu out of reach and Zangetsu nowhere to be seen.

So Ichigo nodded. He was stiff and felt no pleasure in the thought despite acknowledging his not so brotherly feelings for Jirotoshi. But Jirotoshi seemed satisfied and he grinned dangerously before he smashed his lips over Ichigo's. It wasn't gentle like before, but passionate and slightly painful. Ichigo's brow furrowed but he opened his mouth and allowed Jirotoshi to lick and bite at him roughly.

Jirotoshi pulled away and licked at Ichigo's bruised and swollen lips to disconnect the strand of saliva between their mouths. Ichigo was flushed as his body reacted from the kiss and he had to force himself to keep a level head when Jirotoshi started to kiss his way down his neck.

"You need to go before Aizen succeeds!" Ichigo growled his protest and shoved at Jirotoshi's shoulders.

Jiro paused and gave the already spotting neck a lick before lifting his head to murmur into Ichigo's ear. "I won't consummate our bond right now," his words were both silky and cold, making Ichigo shiver, "but I will mark ya so everyone knows of it."

Ichigo felt some trepidation as Jirotoshi returned his attention to Ichigo's neck. Jiro sucked hard at the spot right above Ichigo's collar, making Ichigo groan at the unexpected pleasure. He steadied himself by putting his hands on Jirotoshi's shoulders and Jirotoshi hugged Ichigo tightly in response before promptly biting him.

"AH!" Ichigo's body jerked at the sudden pain and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to just ride it out. Jirotoshi's bite was very painful, more than Ichigo ever expected it to be (not that he expected him to bite him). He didn't do it quickly either, but instead ground his sharp teeth into Ichigo's muscle and used the muscles in his jaw to work the flesh forcefully.

His body slumped in pain when Jirotoshi began to suck at the blood the flowed freely from the wound. Jirotoshi held him up and even skimmed his hands up and down Ichigo's back in a soothing manner. Just as Ichigo was beginning to get dizzy from the blood loss and pain, Jirotoshi finally relaxed his clamped hold.

Ichigo realized why it was so painful once his head cleared a little and he could focus on other things than just how much he hurt. Jirotoshi had actually pushed his reiatsu into the wound so it wouldn't disappear. With Ichigo's powers he would have been able to heal it so it wouldn't even scar, but it was clear that this one probably would.

"Are ya okay, Ichi?" Jirotoshi asked hesitantly after a few moments of Ichigo saying nothing and looking as though he was in a daze. "Does it hurt ya too much?"

"You really did mark me." Ichigo said in an emotionless tone that made Jirotoshi frown.

"It's because I'm leaving ya here with your power suppressed and I don't want anybody attacking ya. Other arrancar and hollows will sense my claim and not do that."

"Oh." So there was a reason, other than Shiro being a possessive asshole. Shiro began to lap at the bloody wound again, making Ichigo flinch. "You know licking it doesn't help stop the bleeding." Ichigo informed him matter-of-factly. "Just go already, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Jirotoshi reluctantly pulled away and kissed Ichigo chastely before getting off the bed. "I won't be too long, so don't even leave this room without me. Ya might get hurt." Then he opened a gate to Karakura and stepped through it.

Ichigo collapsed back onto the bed and groaned as he felt the blood trickling down his neck. He had to make it stop bleeding. He forced himself to sit up again and noted with irritation that the blood was much more obvious on white then on black.

Wait…white? Jirotoshi had fucking changed his clothes! And now that Ichigo felt along his neck, he realized that Jirotoshi had put some sort of collar on him as well. Despite what he said earlier, it seemed that Jirotoshi _did _want Ichigo to be his slave.

Ichigo groaned and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and wished that everything would go back to normal again. His heart hurt at the idea of Jirotoshi just using him as a meaningless slave rather than a mate, a fact which made Ichigo's heart beat a little faster.

He didn't actually want to mate with Jirotoshi for life, did he? Either way Ichigo felt hurt and disappointed that Jirotoshi didn't actually love him. But he could bear with it because of his own love for his Shiro, as well as Shiro going to defeat Aizen. All's fair in love and war, after all.

**LINE**

**KOSODE: Please correct me if I am wrong, but what I understand from the helpful reviews I received, the black part of the top of a soul reaper's shihakusho** **is called a kosode while the white underneath is called a shitagi. The white clothes that captains specifically wear over a kosode are called a haori. If there are any corrections, please let me know!**

**UKE ICHIGO: I wanted to portray Ichigo as more decisive and less uncertain in his actions (because it is too easy and fun for me to make him a stereotypical uke) so please let me know how I am doing. **

**SEX: Unlike some of my other stories, I won't be jumping right into sex with Jirotoshi and Ichigo, but rest assured there will be a lot of it!**

**FAN ART!!!!!! Artnourd on deviant art was kind enough to draw some fan art for this story, which can be found here: http:// artnourd. deviantart. com/art/Ichigo-and-Hichigo-147386501 Just remove the spaces, which I tried to keep to a minimal.**


	7. Chapter 7

Anon Review Replies- QT Pie: Well Kenpachi is actually going to play a larger role then I anticipated, but we'll see about the KenIchi. At the moment it's just very one sided on Kenpachi's part, but there are a lot of things to consider which I don't want to give away just yet. And who doesn't love a jealous seme on the rampage? ;D

**Because there were some people who were confused, let me make this clear… Ichigo is most definitely not a slave. He was just being emotional and paranoid when he thought he was one. Also I don't think Ichigo is weak, it's just because he doesn't have any access to his reiatsu that he is like this.  
**

**This chapter contains some one-sided StarrkIchi and GrimmIchi and *gasp* character development in both Kenpachi **_**and**_** Yachiru!**

**Beta'd by the fabulous Warrior Nun- rock on!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 7

_Isshin smiled as he watched Ichigo and Jirotoshi playing together on the playground. They were both giggling and chasing each other around while completely ignoring anyone and everyone around them. It wasn't as though the other children wanted to play with them anyways; they thought that Jirotoshi's albinism and Ichigo's orange hair were strange._

_The thought made Isshin frown, but it instantly morphed into a broad grin again when he saw Masaki grab them both in a tight hug. The boy's squealed with delight as Masaki swung them around, her long, thick hair trailing behind her._

_On the blanket that Isshin laid out for a picnic, Karin gurgled and patted Yuzu on the head. The two were still babies so they couldn't play on the playground, but Isshin didn't want them missing out on the family time._

_His family. He loved them so much. It was worth every hardship he had to go through and leaving Soul Society in order to have them. They were his life._

Present.

Isshin didn't give Aizen a chance to go into shikai and relentlessly attacked. Aizen frowned as he was forced to actually fight back against Isshin who, having been a captain of the gotei 13 was very strong. Stronger than most.

"You think that you can defeat me?" Aizen said with a chuckle as he parried a thrust of the sword. "No one can." He shifted and gripped the hilt of his sword firmly, preparing to speak its name when a very dangerous reiatsu crashed around them. Aizen blinked and turned his head to the side as he recognized it.

He frowned. Jirotoshi shouldn't be here. He should be back in Hueco Mundo. Never mind that though, he would punish him later. He smirked when he saw Isshin's eyes widened. That was right, Jirotoshi used to be Isshin's son.

"Jiro…toshi?" Isshin said as he took in the form of the albino arrancar with black and gold eyes. Jirotoshi blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"Do I know you, old man?"

"It's me…your father!!!"

Murmuring went through the shinigami who were still standing. This arrancar was one of the retired captain's sons? How was that possible?

"Ah!" Jirotoshi said and snapped his fingers. "That's right; obviously Ichi and I would have the same father. Sorry, pops, I don't remember ya." Jirotoshi tilted his head to the side and glanced at Aizen. "I don't really care about ya either way, but since Ichi is attached to ya, that means I'm attached to ya too."

Aizen began to frown deeply as realization came over him. "How disappointing. To think you would betray me, Jirotoshi." He sighed heavily. "I cannot allow a traitor to live." He flash stepped toward Jirotoshi who didn't even flinch at the action and raised the sword to kill him, but it was stopped by another.

Isshin growled as he pressed back against Aizen's sword. "You will not harm my son!!!"

Jirotoshi snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Something went through his mind, a memory of when he got the scar on his hip. Another child standing over him and laughing with a knife and both Jirotoshi and a chibi Ichigo attacking him. Then a warm, comforting presence as he was carried into a white room where this man treated his wound.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and frowned at Isshin who darted forward to attack once more. "I can take care of myself ya know. I'm not the zero espada for nothing."

More titers went through the shinigami at the proclamation and Jirotoshi rolled his eyes. Idiots, the lot of them. He was glad his Ichigo wasn't like them at all.

…

Ichigo walked down the halls of Hueco Mundo on shaky legs. A couple of times he had to stop and rest on one of the walls in order to catch his breath. The collar was really smothering him and he hadn't gotten used to it yet, but he couldn't sit still. He needed to make sure everyone was okay. He had felt their reiatsu leaving Hueco Mundo earlier, but he needed to be sure.

He finally made it out onto the wide sands and frowned as he felt Grimmjow's reiatsu fluctuating as well as two other espada's near him. Ichigo ran without thinking to the area and cursed his slow speed and burning lungs, but pushed on regardless.

He skidded to a halt and gaped at the scene which greeted him. Starrk had Ulquiorra by the throat and was proceeding to rip all of his arms off which were feebly trying to heal themselves. Ichigo winced. He had never liked the guy, but that was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Ichigo's eyes moved over to Grimmjow who was a bloody mess like before and frowned. He ran over and knelt at his side while critically looking over the wounds. "Am I dreaming?" Grimmjow asked as he took in Ichigo dressed in all white with a collar around his neck. "Or is it my death day?"

Ichigo scowled and flicked his nose. "Do you dream of me often?" Ichigo asked in irritation and Grimmjow blinked.

"Yeah. Well, fantasize more likely. And jerk off. There's this great one I had with you in a nurse's uniform and fishnet tights, begging me to give you a complete physical-"

Ichigo punched Grimmjow as hard as he could, which wasn't much in the state he was in. In fact, it actually hurt his hand. His eye twitched and Grimmjow blinked. "What the fuck…why was that so weak?"

Ichigo glowered at him and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, taking in the collar and the bite mark as well as Ichigo's low reiatsu.

"Tch, fucking bastard… Did Jirotoshi suppress your reiatsu and claim you?"

There was a disturbing tearing sound and both Grimmjow and Ichigo looked over to see that Starrk had ripped Ulquiorra in half. He stared at Ichigo with his mouth slightly open and then he narrowed his eyes.

"He fucked you already?" He asked bluntly and Ichigo scowled.

"No, he did not!" Ichigo said indignantly and didn't notice the predatorily look that covered Starrk and Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow slowly got to his feet, his spiritual energy and wounds finally recovered. Ichigo got to his feet as well and swallowed thickly as he caught sight of their expression.

"Wait a second…did I do something to piss you guys off?" He asked in confusion.

"No." Starrk said and then grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back and making Ichigo yelp in pain.

"Ouch! God damn it, get this fucking collar off of me so I can kick your asses!!!"

"This collar can only be removed by Jirotoshi." Grimmjow muttered in irritation and lifted his hand to touch it softly. Then he got firmer as he roughly grabbed Ichigo by the back of his neck and slammed their lips together.

Ichigo might have been weak at the moment, but he was a smart fighter. The second Grimmjow gave him the opportunity to; he kneed him as hard as he could in the crotch. He grunted and fell to the sand, moaning and cupping his injured manhood.

Starrk seemed unperturbed by the event and held Ichigo firmly as he sealed his mouth over the mark Jirotoshi left. Ichigo felt a spike go through him that seemed directly connected with his groin. He struggled hard against the first espada despite knowing it was futile and useless.

"Get off of me, you fucking leach!!"

Starrk paused only to blink in confusion. "Leach?"

"You're sucking on my neck!" Ichigo growled and stomped on his toes. Starrk only grunted and even Grimmjow looked as though he was beginning to recover.

"You little bitch!" Grimmjow snarled and staggered to his feet. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, it would make your ass feel like it's been split open." He reached for Ichigo's hakama but Starrk lifted him up and moved him away with a glower. "What the fuck!?"

"You're not supposed to hurt a member of the pack unless it's for a show of dominance or to resolve an issue." Starrk said and hugged Ichigo tighter to him.

"This is exactly what that is." Grimmjow tried to snag Ichigo again without success. "I'll show Ichigo who he belongs to and resolve the issue."

"He shouldn't be hurt so much during sex." Starrk argued and began to stroke Ichigo's hair. Ichigo was beginning to think he was screwed either way. "Sex is to show him how special he is and how much he's wanted."

"It's so he knows what a fuckable little piece of ass that he is." Grimmjow declared and snatched for him again. "I'll do him gently at first, and then show him whose boss."

"I'm standing right here, you know." Ichigo growled. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry. I'll be gentle first, then rough later. You got that?"

Ichigo didn't feel any better about the issue. "If you do it, you'll be raping me." Starrk's prominent erection was jabbing into his back.

"It's more fun if you struggle." Grimmjow said with a broad grin but Ichigo could feel Starrk was hesitant.

"I promise not to hurt you if you agree to this." Starrk tried to bargain with him but Ichigo only shook his head. "I want you so badly…" He trailed off in a frustrated tone and Ichigo wondered how long he would hesitate.

"Why are you always in these types of positions?" Kenpachi Zaraki's voice broke over them and Ichigo could have cried in relief. "You're lucky I'm here to enjoy these battles for you."

"Kenpachi! Get these guys off of me already!"

Kenpachi frowned at the heavily suggestive position they were in and drew his sword. "You shouldn't touch other people's property."

Everyone was stunned in surprise for a moment until Ichigo broke it. "You had better not be talking about me."

"Tch, don't be an idiot." Kenpachi flash stepped over to them to slash at Starrk but he sonido'd away quicker with Ichigo still in his arms. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Kenpachi looked surprised that Starrk managed to escape his slash and grinned in glee. "Looks like I can have some fun with you."

"I'm here too!" Grimmjow laughed and lunged at Kenpachi with his fists which Kenpachi dodged with an irritated frown.

"I don't want to deal with weaklings."

"Don't worry, Ken-chan!" Yachiru popped up on Kenpachi's shoulder with a smile. "I want to fight too this time!"

"Tch, whatever. Don't get killed."

"Yay!!!" Yachiru giggled and hopped off of Kenpachi's shoulder to stand in front of Grimmjow who frowned.

"I'm not going to fight some little kid. Shoo!" He flicked his hand at Yachiru in dismissal, but she wasn't someone who was easily dismissed.

Her reiatsu rose dangerously and her eyes were full of seriousness as she drew her sword. "Let's play, Sangai."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as the there were suddenly three of Yachiru, all exactly alike. "What the…"

"This should be fun!" The Yachiru in the center said with a giggle and the other two nodded enthusiastically. "Lots of fun!"

Ichigo stared wide-eyed as the three Yachiru all leaped for Grimmjow, spinning and twirling gracefully. Grimmjow was having a hard time keeping up with her and defending himself against all the attacks because she was able to dart in past his defenses and slash at him.

He turned his attention back to Kenpachi and Starrk who were at the moment just staring at each other. Ichigo was uneasy. Kenpachi had difficulty killing Nnoitra who was the fifth espada while Starrk was the first espada. But Ichigo could only believe that he could do it, because otherwise Ichigo was quite literally fucked.

"Kenpachi…"

Kenpachi got tired of waiting for Starrk to make the first mood so he moved forward, swinging his sword with one hand. Starrk dodged it smoothly and effortlessly avoided every single on of Kenpachi's attacks.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" Starrk asked with a yawn and Kenpachi's eye flashed. He reached up and yanked off his eye patch. His reiatsu roared around him, licking at the air and causing the atmosphere to crackle with tension and power. Starrk blinked and warily settled his hand on the hilt of his sword before slowly drawing it. He had shifted back into his normal form earlier, except Lilinette had settled back into her rightful place as his zanpakuto.

"Finally getting serious?" Kenpachi asked rhetorically and then barely managed to get his sword up in time with Starrk attacked. A thin spray of blood erupted from his shoulder from where Starrk nicked him and Kenpachi laughed in glee. "Yes! That's the spirit!"

In comparison to Kenpachi's rough, over the top movements with no style, Starrk was calm and graceful, his movement fluid. It made Ichigo anxious and he wished he had his reiatsu so he could fight as well. Not being able to do anything while Kenpachi fought Starrk made him feel useless…it didn't help that it all started because Grimmjow and Starrk wanted to force him to have sex with them.

Ichigo threw himself to the side as Kenpachi was thrown into a pillar, breaking it in half and sending Kenpachi falling to the ground. "Kenpachi!!!" Ichigo ran to go help him but Starrk sonido'd to Ichigo and caught him by the waist. Ichigo beat at his chest and struggled to be let down to no avail.

Yachiru was still fighting Grimmjow; Kenpachi was probably unconscious, which left no one to stop Starrk from throwing him down onto the sand dune and ravishing him.

…

_Kenpachi…_

Kenpachi frowned as something tugged in his mind.

_Wake up, Kenpachi._

Kenpachi opened his eyes. He was someplace strange. It was a world where Kenpachi could only see in black and white and everywhere he could see there were bones. Human bones, animal bones, and even bones he didn't think were either.

_Kenpachi._

He frowned and turned his head toward the sound. Standing there was a demon. There was no way else to describe him. He was also the only thing that was in color in this world. He was humanoid in appearance and about as tall as Kenpachi with bleach-blond hair. His eyes were completely black, even where they should be white, and he had multiple piercings. He wore a bright red shirt that was ripped in several place and hakama. His smile was full of sharp teeth…every single tooth like that of a shark's.

_Can you hear me now, Kenpachi?_

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked and the demon smirked.

"Can you finally hear my voice? I am**…**

**LINE**

**Yachiru pwns just as much as any other character! She is tied with Masaki for first in my fave Bleach female characters (Unohana and Yoruichi are second). Sangai means heavy damage, havoc and ravage as well as past, present and future existences. Hence the three clones of Yachiru =D**

**Kufuku… I won't tell you the name of Kenpachi's sword until the next chapter X3 Tell me what you guys think of him so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Anon Review Replies- Misaki: There are a few things in this world that could bring about apocalypse and devastation....one of them is zombies, the other is Kenpachi learning his zanpakuto's name.

Mystice: I feel kind of bad for Grimmjow getting his ass handed to him so much, but it's for a good cause!

QT Pie: Jiro is definitely going to get fired up, hell hath no fury like a hollow made jealous!!!!

**There may be some spoilers for Starrk's released form but I will try to keep it to a minimum and it won't be anything that you couldn't find out on wikipedia. **

**As always, beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun =D**

**The partially bolded chapter is all fixed now! Sorry for that, I had no idea why it did that =S But now it's all better.  
**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 8

He frowned and turned his head toward the sound. Standing there was a demon. There was no way else to describe him. He was also the only thing that was in color in this world. He was humanoid in appearance and about as tall as Kenpachi with bleach-blond hair. His eyes were completely black, even where they should be white, and he had multiple piercings. He wore a bright red shirt that was ripped in several place and hakama. His smile was full of sharp teeth…every single tooth like that of a shark's.

_Can you hear me now, Kenpachi?_

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked and the demon smirked.

"Can you finally hear my voice? I am**…** Akki."

"Akki…" Kenpachi tried the name on his tongue and the demon sword smirked, his dark eyes narrowing to slits as he looked over his master.

"Tell me, master, what do you want most?"

"To win," Kenpachi growled, his eye glowing golden at the thought of it. "To find stronger opponents and to fight them…that's what I want."

"Then use me." Akki hissed and reached out a hand with clawed fingers to Kenpachi. "Use my power and destroy your opponent, take your woman as a reward." He smirked maliciously and his eyes danced at the thought.

"Ichigo isn't a woman."

Akki would have rolled his eyes but the effect would have been lost on his pupil-less, iris-less eyes. Instead he snorted and began to coil his power around himself. "Does it make a difference?"

"No." Kenpachi grunted and reached out his hand as well. His calloused fingertips barely touched the tips of the claws when power exploded around them.

…

Starrk raised his head from where he had just been sucking on the hollow of Ichigo's throat. Ichigo squirmed and thrashed underneath him but was still unable to break the seal on his reiatsu, if that would have don any good against the first espada anyways. Starrk barely noticed the man underneath him that he planned on ravishing, and was instead focused on the enormous reiatsu exploding from the man he thought he had defeated.

He growled in annoyance and looked over at Kenpachi who was getting to his feet.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried out in relief and then yelped when Starrk bit down on his neck for calling out another man's name.

"So you still had more power in you." Starrk murmured and got off of Ichigo slowly, keeping his eye on the shinigami captain who was staring at him. He felt more sinister for some reason and Starrk couldn't quite put his finger down on why. His expression was more serious and his already tremendous reiatsu seemed to have increased. His wounds seemed to be healing as well which wasn't that unusual, except for the speed and how well they healed.

"Ichigo isn't your to take." Kenpachi growled and raised his sword in front of him. Ichigo took the chance to get out from underneath Starrk who allowed him to do so. He didn't want Ichigo getting caught in the crossfire and he had the suspicion that something within Kenpachi changed to make him stronger.

"He isn't yours either." Starrk's eyes flashed and he settled his hand on the hilt of his sword, his long fingers wrapping around it.

"We'll see about that then." Kenpachi growled, making Ichigo huff in irritation. "Get out of the way Ichigo or I'll cut you down myself."

"Just because I can't access my reiatsu right now doesn't mean I won't kick your ass later." Ichigo snarled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not a weakling."

Kenpachi felt extremely gleeful and euphoric at the thought. "I can't wait. It will make it all the better when I get you on your back with me inside of you."

Ichigo turned red and sniffed; turning his away from Kenpachi to make sure Yachiru was okay. She was. In fact, Grimmjow seemed like he was the one who was very far from okay. The three Yachiru's had slashed at him until he was covered in his own blood and now he was collapsed in his normal non release form.

Yachiru giggled and flicked her sword delicately to the side to rid it of blood before sheathing it again. Her three selves merged back together into one and Ichigo was not surprised to see that she had no interest in Grimmjow now that he was defeated. She was strong. _Very_ strong. She defeated Grimmjow in less time than it would take Ichigo and she was just a lieutenant although Ichigo had beaten Kenpachi, her captain, before.

Speaking of Kenpachi, Ichigo looked back over to him to see that he was not holding his sword with both hands. Wait, that stance… it couldn't be. If Kenpachi gained that sort of power, Ichigo doubted that anyone could stop him. Especially if he achieved bankai as well.

"Let the blood spill, Akki!" Kenpachi called out and Ichigo realized that yes, it could be.

The sheer power of Kenpachi's shikai made Ichigo's legs tremble and they wouldn't hold him up anymore. He fell to his knees and Yachiru leapt over to him to run her hand over the collar.

"If your reiatsu was at full force, you could appreciate Ken-chan's power more, Ichi." Yachiru said with a pout and Ichigo took in a shuddering gasp for breath. Golden reiatsu pulsed in the air, writing and crackling around Kenpachi as his sword shifted into its shikai form.

Ichigo was expecting a large sword that was heavy and primitive in appearance, but instead there were two short swords in either of his hands. They looked more like a tantō then a katana and were double edged with a diamond shaped cross-section without a hilt guard. His shihakusho was also completely mended now which indicated that he was fully healed.

The bells had been expelled from his hair with the force of his reiatsu and Ichigo was awed by the long, silky look to it. Ichigo could admit that Kenpachi was attractive like that. Of course that didn't necessarily mean that Ichigo was attracted _to _him, but it did awaken the possibility that if he hadn't made a promise to Jirotoshi (not to mention love him) that he would consider what Kenpachi had to offer.

Kenpachi had always been interested in Ichigo, and Ichigo had considered Kenpachi a friend and comrade despite them being initially enemies. He constantly tried to fight with Ichigo with made Ichigo frustrated until he realized that it was Kenpachi's way of showing his admiration for Ichigo.

Eventually Kenpachi didn't try to fight Ichigo _every _time that they met, just most of the time. Sometimes Ichigo would hang out with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Kenpachi and he would actually enjoy talking with Kenpachi. It took Ichigo awhile for him to realize that Kenpachi liked him though- If like was the term to use.

It wasn't until Kenpachi had literally dragged Ichigo to his room and threw him onto his bed before proceeding to eat his mouth that Ichigo realized Kenpachi lusted after him. He was also a little freaked out because when he tried to get away Kenpachi had taken it as a challenge and wouldn't let him go.

Surprisingly it was Yachiru who had come to the rescue and had distracted Kenpachi long enough for Ichigo to get the hell out of there. Later a strangely sheepish and apologetic Kenpachi came to find him in order to say sorry (Yachiru was watching to make sure that he actually did so).

He also asked Ichigo out, well, it was more like him bluntly asking Ichigo for a date and then sex. A very embarrassed Ichigo declined and made a mental note to try to not be alone with Kenpachi again. However Kenpachi didn't try to have sex with him again, although he continued to pursue him. Ichigo didn't mind it as much as he let on though.

It was _not _appealing to Ichigo to be fought over like a thing and not a person, but Ichigo wasn't surprised by it. Kenpachi was a very passionate person and when he went for something he went all out.

Like now in his shikai form, Kenpachi was both serious and having fun. Ichigo could tell that Starrk was uneasy with the change in Kenpachi and was probably rightfully so. Kenpachi with a no-name bare sword was scary enough with the added power he was damn near invincible.

But so was Starrk. Ichigo hoped Kenpachi won although Starrk wasn't the bad sort of arrancar despite molesting him.

Kenpachi darted forward to meet Starrk head on and Starrk was forced to duck quickly, a chunk of his brunet hair was sacrificed to Kenpachi's blade. Starrk hopped nimbly backward in order to get out of Kenpachi's range and swung his sword at Kenpachi's torso. He was easily blocked with one of the tantō and used the other to swipe at Starrk who was sliced with just the tip of the blade.

Starrk hissed and sonido'd back a few feet. Blood poured freely from the gash and Starrk frowned, furrowing his brow. Kenpachi allowed him time to collect himself as Starrk hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Kick about, Las Lobos." Starrk shifted into his resurrection form.

…

Although Jirotoshi didn't really remember everything his father, he thought that they would get along just fine. He probably wouldn't be happy with the fact that he had chosen Ichigo as his mate, but he was sure that he would get over it. Maybe. From what he did remember about Isshin aka goat-face the man was very eccentric and spastic. At the moment he was in his serious mode, but most of the time he acted crazy.

They worked well together, too. While the other shinigami defeated the last of the arrancar and the defected captains (Gin put up quite a fight and in his vizard form nearly killed a few captains) he and Isshin took on Aizen. Neither of them had seen the shikai form of his zanpakuto which made it impossible for anyone but them to fight Aizen.

Luckily Aizen hadn't taken them seriously yet and kept Suigetsu sealed but Jirotoshi didn't know how long that would last. Just then a gate opened into the fake Karakura town and several people spilled out. Jirotoshi didn't particularly care about them, but one of them wearing a weird mask with blue hair flash stepped over to them.

"Quickly, wear these." Mayuri tossed them both a pair of sun glasses that Jirotoshi reluctantly put on after seeing his…father do the same. Aizen raised an eyebrow at the action but looked more amused then concerned. "I made them specifically so that you won't be affected by Aizen's hypnosis. It won't work on anyone who has already seen it but for you two it will."

Aizen narrowed his eyes and raised his sword and uttered the words that would reveal of the glasses did indeed work. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

His sword shattered into a million different pieces and then reformed. Jirotoshi frowned and blinked as he saw Ichigo suddenly standing in front of him wearing a school girl outfit with a very short skirt.

"Jirotoshi-sama…" Ichigo murmured into a soft voice and blushed heavily, looking up at Jirotoshi through orange lashes in a demure manner. "How do you wish for me to serve you?"

Oh fuck. After this was all over Jirotoshi was going to get a school girl outfit for Ichigo and make him wear it. Then he would have Ichigo bend over a desk to show off his barely covered ass with lace panties. Maybe he would spank him and tell him what a naughty girl he was before burying himself deep inside that tight ass and give him some 'punishment.'

But Jirotoshi digressed. Ichigo was very distracting, even though Jirotoshi knew it was only an illusion. However he could also see Aizen's true form. It seemed that the glasses worked by allowing them to see the truth behind the illusion.

"Why, may I ask…?" Isshin began, his voice sounding like he was trying to control himself, "is he showing Ichigo wearing a skirt and calling you Jirotoshi-sama?"

"Ah, yeah about that," Jirotoshi laughed nervously and wondered why he was worried about how Isshin would react. It wasn't like he cared about the old man and what he thought. "Ichigo is mine." He decided for the simple explanation but from the way the vein throbbed on Isshin's head it looked like it wasn't the right one.

"Are you _perving _on my son!?" Isshin yelled and Jirotoshi laughed before returning his attention to Aizen who definitely didn't look as amused.

"Aren't I your son too? And it's a bit more than perving. Ya should have seen the way I left him looking thoroughly ravished on my bed."

Jirotoshi thought it was fascinating the way the vein grew bigger and Isshin looked like he was about to blow.

It didn't help that Mayuri decided to speak at that moment. "The ryoka really is a fine specimen; I look forward to thoroughly examining him one day." He sounded monotonous but there was a hint of daze in his voice that indicated he was completely caught in the hypnosis.

"Stop looking at my son!!!" Isshin yelled at everyone in the vicinity who was eyeing 'Ichigo.'

Jirotoshi abruptly stopped laughing when he realized that yes, other people than himself could see the illusion. "I'm gonna put all of your mother fucking eyes out if ya don't FUCKING STOP GAPING AT MY MATE!!!" Jirotoshi screeched but apparently went unheard because none of them even flinched at the sudden yell. Aizen didn't want them to hear Isshin and Jirotoshi and manipulate their sense of hearing.

So Jirotoshi had a few options to consider…he could either kill everyone who dared to look at his mate in lust or he could take out Aizen and therefore stop the illusion.

The second one sounded good to him.

**LINE**

**Akki (Kenpachi's sword) means evil spirit, demon or devil in Japanese =D**

**Does anyone ever get tired of me making lots of one sided pairings with Ichigo? I do not doubt myself or anything like that, but I am honestly curious. I love writing them that way and I don't intend to stop, but it would be something that I would consider for other stories… Of course I would never pair Kenpachi with anyone other than Ichigo anyways =D**

**Here's a poll that needs to be answered considering KenIchi, because I know that not everyone likes it. JiroxIchigo is **_**definitely **_**going to be the final pairing, but with the plot I have planned there is still going to be a lot of drama. Because Kenpachi is going to have the primary role as the rival for Ichigo's love (and virginity) as well as there being a shift in the setting, should the KenpachixIchigo be:**

**nonexistent**

**Consensual sex (still JiroxIchigo as the end pairing)**

**Dubious consent**

**Non-consensual sex/rape **

**Please keep in mind that if anything but choice A is chosen that the story will become a lot longer because I would have more drama to write about. Also, if non-consensual is chosen then I will have loads of warnings. I really try to respect possible triggers, squicks or just plain dislike that readers have for those sorts of things because it is such a serious issue. Just like I want warnings for things like cheating, I understand why the readers would want warnings for those sorts of things as well. **


	9. Chapter 9

Anon Review Replies- catcatmew: Don't worry, the KenIchi will be nonexistent =)

The Great Pink Cat: There will be no sex, consensual or otherwise between Kenpachi and Ichigo unfortunately...

**I am trying to be as vague as possible about the technical details for Starrk spoilers… However I think I include enough detail about Kenpachi in the fight that it's not too bad.**

**And there will be no KenpachixIchigo except for one sided affection on Kenpachi's part =3 Jirotoshi will be taken Ichigo's virginity although Ichigo will make him work for it.  
**

**Beta'd by the dear Warrior Nun! Everyone please give thanks…**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 9

Starrk really believed that Ichigo was worth it, but he wished that it had turned out a different way. From the intelligence, Aizen had briefed all of the espada on about the shinigami captains; Kenpachi Zaraki was not supposed to be this strong. But here he was, getting his ass handed to him by a supposedly mediocre fighter who was more brawn then brain.

One of Starrk's guns was already cracked in half and the other one was the one that Lilinette manifested herself in. She had stopped talking after awhile from the sheer strain in keeping Starrk alive from all of the wounds he had sustained. Kenpachi had a fair amount as well from the wolven explosions, but he seemed barely even winded despite the fight.

Starrk fell to his knees and then face forward onto the sand.

"Yaaaayyy, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered and beside her Ichigo looked very relieved. Starrk was still alive but Kenpachi had no intention of killing him. There is no fun in killing someone who couldn't fight back.

Kenpachi grunted in acknowledgement as Yachiru hopped onto his shoulders and turned to eye Ichigo who became wary once more.

"So how's bout my reward?" He drawled and stepped toward the scowling Ichigo.

"Go fuck yourself."

Kenpachi threw back his head and laughed before he sheathed his sword and nudged Yachiru off his shoulder. "The point is for me to fuck you."

Ichigo wondered if he was actually safer then before.

…

Jirotoshi darted underneath the swing of Aizen's sword and slashed his own at Aizen's waist. Aizen smoothly moved out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough and a faint trickle of blood trickled from the cut. Aizen was already in his bankai and he was losing against both Isshin and Jirotoshi.

He smirked at Aizen and flicked the blood from his sword in disdain as Aizen glared at him. "This isn't over." Aizen hissed and drew his hand in front of his face. From the corner of his eye Jirotoshi could see the vizards looking at him in surprise and horror. A moment later he realized why as Aizen pulled a mask out of nowhere and covered his face with it.

Aizen was a vizard. An ugly one at that, with a bumpy mask that was twisted and distorted like a face in one of those funny mirrors. Jirotoshi grimaced at the sight and then was forced to jump out of the way as Aizen lunged forward. But he wasn't quick enough and pain erupted in his side making Jirotoshi hiss as Aizen's sword pierced him.

Isshin yelled out a battle cry and knocked Aizen's sword aside to protect his son while attacking as well. Jirotoshi knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat Aizen as he was so he would have to go into his first released mode.

With an aggravated curse, he gathered his power to him and reiatsu exploded. For a moment Jirotoshi could only see darkness and then he grinned. His hair had lengthened into a long curtain of white and his eyes glowed red instead of their usual black and gold. That of course could barely be seen through the sun glassed he was still wearing. Short spiked covered his shoulders and his knuckles with sharp point and his red tattoo on his face stretched down his neck.

Jirotoshi threw back his head and laughed, his voice booming in the open air. Even Isshin took a step back at the sinister feel of his long lost son's reiatsu and sweat appeared on his brow. He didn't look that different, what was most noticeable about him was that his clothes were striped with black and his clothes almost looked like a shinigami's…

Before Isshin could finish his thought, Jirotoshi and Aizen were locked in battle. Isshin gaped at the ferociousness of it. Blood spattered the air as they tore at each other, ripping at their limbs and with their knives and snarling. Isshin took a step back in…fear. The rage pouring off Jirotoshi and the anger off of Aizen was suffocating and their reiatsu was stifling.

Even Yamamoto had a hard time keeping up with the speed that Aizen and Jirotoshi were moving. The only thing that the weaker shinigami could see was a flash of motion and droplets of blood falling from the sky.

But Jirotoshi was faster and stronger. He wasn't the zero espada for nothing and his rage and desire to protect Ichigo gave him the will to win. Aizen's sword glanced off of his how blade and he twisted in mid air, planting his feet and bringing his word down in a slash.

"Kuroi Getsuga (_Black Moon Fang)!" _ Jirotoshi yelled out, surprising many of the shinigami who had seen Ichigo use the same technique in battle. The black energy flared through the air and shot at Aizen who calmly lifted his hand to stop it. He blinked in surprise, however, when the power instantly bit at his hand and tore through him. He raised his sword quickly in order to stop the blow but it ate through it like acid. Aizen jerked and tried to dodge but it was too late.

Ichigo Kurosaki yielding his Getsuga Tensho was powerful enough, but the Jirotoshi's Kuroi Getsuga was undefeatable.

Jirotoshi felt worn out as he fell down to a lower level in the sky beside his…father. The two halves Aizen was split into fell as well, but all the way to the earth with nothing to support them. Jirotoshi laughed slightly at the sight and tensed as he felt the shinigami captains gathering their reiatsu for a fight.

"Tch…figured ya would be ungrateful." Jirotoshi tsked as he leapt into the air in order to avoid their attacks. His eyes flicked over to _his _worried father and the furrow between his brow deepened. "See ya later, losers." He opened a gate into Hueco Mundo and disappeared into it before they could do anymore.

He stepped into his room in Las Noches and noticed something almost immediately. Ichigo wasn't in it. He frowned and scowled at the bed as though it was its fault. "Where the fuck are ya, Ichi!?" He said in frustration and growled before taking a deep breath. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting his released form go as he tried to concentrate. He flicked the special sunglasses to the side in irritation and searched for Ichigo's reiatsu.

It was there in Hueco Mundo, but it was…disappearing. What the fuck!?

…

Ichigo scowled down at Grimmjow who glared back. "Just open a gate to the real world; I need to know what's going on!"

"Why should I?" Grimmjow snorted and stirred what little he could from his bloody patch of sand he laid on. "What's in it for me?"

Ichigo glowered at him darkly and ignored Kenpachi who was _still _staring at his ass. "I'll give you a kiss if you just open a fucking gate already!"

"Really?" Grimmjow asked skeptically and glanced warily at the fuming eleventh division captain behind him.

"Yes!"

"Then do it already." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo who growled at the challenge. He really, really, really didn't want to do this, but he had to protect his family!

With a snarl he bent down and crashed his lips over Grimmjow's. For a moment Grimmjow was frozen in shock, but he quickly recovered to grab a chunk of Ichigo's hair and yank his head down farther. Ichigo made an irritated noise into the kiss and tried to pull away but Grimmjow refused to let go until Kenpachi kicked him hard in the side and sent him flying.

Grimmjow coughed up a spray of blood and Ichigo berated the grumpy Kenpachi for nearly killing their way home. Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow, who happened to be still alive, and demanded that he complied with their deal.

"Sure, Berry-head, keep an eye out for me." Grimmjow opened the gate and eyes Ichigo's ass appreciatively as he stepped through it. "That's one fine shinigami bitch."

Kenpachi kicked him again for good measure and left through the gate with Yachiru to Karakura right behind Ichigo. Just as the gate closed, Jirotoshi sonido'd to the area and cursed loudly at having just missed him.

He turned his angry black and gold eyes to Grimmjow who snickered then coughed up another mouthful of bloody spittle.

"Where the fuck did ya send my mate!?" Jirotoshi snarled and bent down to grab Grimmjow by his collar and lift him off his feet.

"…Can't remember." Grimmjow managed to get out with another laugh before Jirotoshi threw him into the nearest pillar. He crashed through it and flew out the other side, crumpling in a heap. Jirotoshi didn't pay him any more mind. He could torture the information out of the weakling pussy but that would waste time. It would be quicker just to look for Ichigo himself.

He opened his own gate and stepped through it into the real world.

…

Ichigo tripped over thin air as he stumbled trying to find the reiatsu to hold himself up. He was directly above Urahara's shop and everything looked quiet in Karakura town. With a sigh of relief, Ichigo dropped down to the ground and slipped inside. Kenpachi and Yachiru followed in his wake with Kenpachi's eyes still firmly on his ass. He ignored Kenpachi frowned at the empty shop before he moved to the trap door that led to the vast training grounds.

He opened it and climbed down, feeling relief when he saw his friends and the vizards talking with Urahara down there. He landed nimbly on his feet and grunted when Yachiru jumped down to land on him and cried out enthusiastically to the others.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out and ran over to him waving. Ichigo felt a twinge of annoyance that he couldn't explain and shrugged it off to greet the others.

"What happened with Aizen and the rest of them?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the looks he was getting for his clothes and the collar.

"Did you get into S&M over there?" Shinji asked curiously and Ichigo sent him a disgusted look. "Well, to answer your question, we won." He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Now what the fuck are you wearing?"

Ichigo was extremely happy that Karakura was safe and that he didn't have to constantly worry about his family member's lives. Ichigo scowled however at the questions and tugged at the white clothing which fit him _way _too tightly. "My stupid brother put me in it." He muttered under his breath, but Shinji caught it.

"You mean the zero espada? The one who defeated Aizen?"

Orihime was looking anxiously in between them now and the others looked like they wanted answers as well.

"Yeah, that's Shiro, I mean Jirotoshi." Ichigo frowned and looked around. "So he is the one who took that bastard down… where is he anyways?"

"He left to go back to Hueco Mundo before all of the idiot shinigami killed him."

Renji and Rukia scowled at Shinji for his comment but he ignored him. Kenpachi actually grinned at the comment and chuckled, which was also ignored. Shinji's eyes were still fixed on Ichigo and he looked serious.

"Your reiatsu is suppressed by that collar and his reiatsu is the one that's powering it." Shinji said bluntly, making Orihime gasp and cover her mouth with wide eyes. Ichigo's mind was still stuck on the fact that Jirotoshi had already left, which meant he would probably be even more pissed off that Ichigo had left as well.

He blinked as the words Shinji said penetrated his mind. He absent mindedly reached up and brushed his fingers over the collar and a surge of anger went through him at the reminder of what Jirotoshi had done to him. Ichigo wasn't some fucking _slave _that Jirotoshi could go around collaring!

"I guess that's what the illusion was about." Shinji said with a snicker and some of the vizards behind him blushed at the memory. "Aizen thought it would be distracting if he show us you in a cute little school girl outfit." Shinji grinned broadly and Ichigo glowered at him. "Calling your brother, _Jirotoshi-sama." _

Ichigo was the one who colored this time while Kenpachi grumbled that he missed it. He dropped his hand from his neck and balled his hands into fists while his reiatsu strained and groaned at the collar trapping it.

"Can you get it off of me?" Ichigo asked in a steely voice and Urahara made his presence known to the conversation once more.

"Let me see, Ichigo." Urahara practically cooed as he bounced over to Ichigo and grabbed his chin. Ichigo grumbled as his head was tilted to the side and Urahara pressed close to study the collar. "Mmhm…yes…I see, I see."

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously and Urahara blinked at him.

"I always thought that you would smell like freshly picked flowers!"

Ichigo kicked him hard in the stomach, sending the perverted shopkeeper flying away and holding his stomach. Urahara kept his dopey smile on his face and staggered to his feet to right his hat.

"I may be able to do something about it, but until then rest assured that your reiatsu will be completely untraceable under here." Urahara beamed at him and the others looked relieved, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel there was something he was forgetting.

…

Jirotoshi glared at the town he had just saved. It was the real one now but it looked exactly the same. The only thing different about it was the steady buzz of weak reiatsu that he had to sort through in order to find Ichigo's. It wasn't there. But it felt like there was something like a residue or imprint of it having been there. However, he still couldn't pinpoint it so he searched for someone who would know.

He easily found that reiatsu and sonido'd quickly to the house adjoined to the Kurosaki clinic. He stepped inside and moved quietly through the silent home to the kitchen where Isshin Kurosaki was pouring himself a stiff drink.

He didn't look very surprised to see his dead son but he didn't look unhappy either. Jirotoshi moved silently across the kitchen and narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Where is he?"

Isshin stared at him for a moment, then snorted and threw back the drink in one quick swallow. "What are your intentions with Ichigo?"

"Spare me the parental speech, pops, it's not as affective on someone who's also ya'r son."

Isshin flinched at that and this time drank directly from the bottle. "What do you want with him?" He asked hollowly and Jirotoshi smirked.

"Exactly what ya think I want with him."

Isshin stared and Jirotoshi resisted the urge to giggle. "Don't hurt him."

"Of course, I won't," Jirotoshi said, "he and I are two of a kind."

Isshin nodded and looked haggard under the bright light of the kitchen, back in his human body that felt to tight to contain him even after all these years.

"He's at Urahara's." Isshin said and gave his son direction despite the trepidation he felt. He only hoped that Jirotoshi still felt the love he had for Ichigo as a child, even if it was somewhat twisted.

After Jirotoshi left, Isshin slumped in the chair and buried his hands in his face to cry.

**LINE**

**It's official…I suck at fight scenes. No, really. Well when I just want to get straight to some JiroIchi action anyways… It's something I need to work on.**

**Sex and smut is coming up soon! I promise. Not in the next chapter, but maybe in the one after that. I'm aiming to have this story be at least fifteen chapters long though so there will definitely be more then one smut scene.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Anon Review Replies- Kahlem: I'm glad I made you like FT fanfics! Fairy Tail is a manga that could use some more loving.

Misaki: I definitely WILL have that scene. In fact, it's going to be in this chapter!

**LEMON in this chapter, so beware! Yes, it's true. I have finally gotten down to the nitty-gritty. It's the smut that drives almost all of my stories! I'm actually really surprised that I managed to last this long since I love writing smut so much =P Of course I plan on writing a lot more for this story still... But most of you guys now how I am about that.  
**

**Beta'd by the kick-ass Warrior Nun!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 10

Most of the people at Urahara's dispersed to go home as Urahara set about figuring out Ichigo's collar. Kenpachi wanted to hang around but Ichigo got rid of him by saying he wouldn't be able to fight until he got the collar off anyways and promised to fight him the next time he was in Seireitei. Hopefully the captain would be patient enough to wait for Ichigo to come to him…

Rukia, Renji and the other shinigami had gone back to Seireitei as well and Urahara shooed his human friends out the door after the vizards left. Urahara used the excuse of removing the collar being possibly dangerous but Ichigo was suspicious because of the phone call Urahara received before he did so.

"All right, let's get this thing off of you!" Urahara said cheerfully and reached for the collar when in icy voice spoke up.

"Don't ya dare touch him..."

Ichigo gulped and glanced over at Jirotoshi who was standing in the doorway and looking very pissed. He tried to give his brother a sheepish smile but he got a glare in return which made Ichigo kind of angry as well.

"Ooh, the prodigal son has returned!" Urahara said jovially and was promptly elbowed in the face by Jirotoshi making him cringe and clutch at the wound with a whimper. "You two really are alike…."

"I told ya to stay put!" Jirotoshi snarled in irritation and stomped over to Ichigo in order to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. Urahara was ignored and left behind as he stomped out of the shop.

"Put me the fuck down, idiot! Like Hell I was going to stay put when my family is in danger!"

"I told ya I would take care of it!" Jirotoshi yelled back just as loudly and brought his hand down with a loud smack on Ichigo's ass, making Ichigo jump and yelp.

"Ouch! That hurt, asshole!"

"Ya deserved it for disobeying me!"

They continued to argue even as Jirotoshi carried Ichigo through the town, purposefully masking both his and Ichigo's reiatsu. Nobody would be able to find them unless they used their eyes and even then it would be difficult because Jirotoshi purposefully chose a spot that would be hard to find. It was in the middle of the forest under a hollowed out tree which was cushy with moss.

He dropped Ichigo down onto it and Ichigo grunted before scowling up at him from his sprawled position.

"Take this fucking collar off of me already," Ichigo ordered and glared at Jirotoshi who only looked amused by it.

"I dunno, Ichi, I think I should leave it on ya for a little bit longer as punishment for disobeying me," Jirotoshi said teasingly and dropped down so he was crouched over Ichigo.

Ichigo's look only darkened at the words and he shoved hard at Jiro's chest. "I'm not some sort of slave! I already gave you my word, so take it off!"

Jirotoshi was affected by Ichigo's shove, but he didn't like what he said at all. "I don't consider ya to be my slave," Jirotoshi said honestly and grabbed one of the hands that pushed at his chest. He lifted them to his mouth and brushed a delicate kiss along the knuckles. "Ya know ya mean more to me then that."

"It doesn't seem like it," Ichigo said grumpily with a snort and looked away.

Jirotoshi let out a low snarl and grabbed Ichigo's chin to yank him around back to face him. Ichigo gave a surprised grunt when Jirotoshi forcefully kissed him and resisted at first before a warning growl stopped him. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo opened his mouth and allowed Jirotoshi to slip his tongue inside. It wasn't as bad once Ichigo relaxed and didn't fight back against it. In fact, it felt pretty good.

Ichigo moaned a little and wrapped his arms behind Jirotoshi's neck to pull him down a little closer. All thoughts of being brothers and anything else fled Ichigo's mind as they made out and Jirotoshi pressed down flush against him. Jirotoshi's mouth moved across his chin and down to his throat before bumping against the collar. That was when Ichigo froze.

Jirotoshi growled in frustration at the reaction and fumbled for the collar with his hands. He unlocked with his reiatsu and tossed it aside hastily before returning to his task. For Ichigo, his reiatsu returning to him was like being able to breathe when he had been under water for too long. He took deep, shuddering gasps of air and groaned when Jirotoshi nibble at the slightly raw skin left behind from it.

"Ha…ha…" Ichigo's soft pants filled the air as Jirotoshi began to undo the clothing he had dressed him in before. "Shiro!!!" Ichigo cried out when Jirotoshi rubbed a thumb over his nipples. Jirotoshi chuckled at the old nickname and nuzzled Ichigo's cheek before kissing him again.

"I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions if ya say my name like that again."

Ichigo turned red and smacked Jirotoshi on the side of his head, making Jirotoshi wince and narrow his eyes at his brother.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Ichigo grumbled and crossed his arms over his now-bare chest. "'Responsible for my actions, my ass! You do whatever you damn well please."

"It makes me happy ya know me so well Ichi," Jirotoshi purred and leaned over Ichigo as his hands went for the belt of Ichigo's hakama. "Then I bet ya know what I'm doing now, then."

"Er…" Ichigo trailed off and his blush darkened. "Sh-Shiro!"

"Sh, Ichi, ya don't have to speak," Jirotoshi hushed him with a soft kiss and dragged Ichigo's hakama down, making Ichigo tremble as he was completely naked underneath Jirotoshi.

Jirotoshi sat up for a second only to quickly discard his own clothing. It was dark out, but to Ichigo it looked like Jirotoshi was almost glowing in the moonlight. His alabaster body was strong and looked like it was carved out of stone with the shadows rippling along his lean muscles.

Ichigo gulped slightly as he saw Jirotoshi's erect member and unconsciously shifted his legs closed. Jirotoshi clicked his tongue when he saw that and pried them apart again with his strong hands to move in between them. Ichigo hissed when both his and Jirotoshi's hard cocks slid against each other and threw his head back with a gasp.

He couldn't help but be nervous with what he was doing with his beloved brother Jirotoshi, however, it felt good and it wasn't like they were hurting anyone. What harm could come from it? He wanted Jiro and Jiro wanted him.

"Mm, Ichi, ya feel so good," Jirotoshi mumbled against his skin and rocked his hips against Ichigo's. Ichigo hissed as Jirotoshi's cock slipped behind his balls and nudged his perineum before sliding against his entrance.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked almost timidly and shivered when Jirotoshi began to apply more pressure. "Ah, wait, Jirotoshi!"

"Ya worry too much," Jirotoshi said with a smirk and rubbed his nose against Ichigo's. "I'll prepare ya first."

"Then do it already!" Ichigo growled and reached up to tug on Jirotoshi's silky white locks.

"Ya are so hot when ya are eager," Jirotoshi murmured and caressed the side of his face while staring down intently into his eyes. "Ya want this as bad as I do, don't ya?"

Ichigo snorted and turned his head away to get out of answering but Jirotoshi simply chuckled in response and brushed his fingers against Ichigo's lips. "Lube is probably best, but there is no way I'm stopping to go get some, so suck."

Without hesitating, Ichigo opened his mouth and nibbled on the tips of Jirotoshi's fingers. To be honest he was a little bit nervous and maybe scared about what was going to happen. But he covered it up with acting confident and concentrating on sucking on the fingers.

Jirotoshi's eyes seemed to look into him as he stared at Ichigo without blinking. Ichigo gulped self-consciously and felt some of his confidence dissipate. Jirotoshi's serious expression slowly turned into a grin and he pulled the slippery digits out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Ichigo…" Jirotoshi said softly and nuzzled Ichigo's neck as he moved his hand in between Ichigo's legs. It was the moment that Ichigo had been waiting for, the point of no return. It made his body tremble and his breath hitch at the thought. He swallowed harshly as the fingers rubbed his puckered entrance and one of them slipped inside.

"Ah!" Ichigo couldn't help the cry that left his lips in response to the strangeness he felt inside of him. It didn't hurt, but the awkwardness made him very aware that it probably would soon. Jirotoshi moved it in and out of him slowly while watching Ichigo's face carefully.

When there were no signs of pain, he slipped a second one inside of him, making Ichigo tense and jerks his hips. This one definitely stretched Ichigo more, but felt only slightly painful. He tried to pay attention to the hand that was stroking his hair but that proved to be impossible when Jirotoshi began to scissor his fingers apart.

"Oh, fuck…" Ichigo hissed and balled his hands into fists at his side.

"Easy there, Ichi," Jirotoshi said soothingly and rubbed his erection against Ichigo's thigh. "I'm just doing what's best for you."

A sarcastic reply was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue when Jirotoshi brushed against his prostate. "Holy shit!" Ichigo cried out and arched his back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Do that again Shiro!"

"As ya command," Jirotoshi said in amusement, but nonetheless did as Ichigo demanded and crooked his fingers once more. He stared as Ichigo cried out once more and thrashed his head from side to side. "Fuck, ya look beautiful…" He said more to himself and then decided Ichigo was ready for a third finger and added it.

Ichigo flinched slightly as the pain made itself known again and his breath quickened, making Jirotoshi hastily move his other hand down to stroke Ichigo's cock. "That's it, Ichi, ya can take it."

"Stop talking to me like that," Ichigo grumbled and glared at Jirotoshi. "It makes me feel stupid."

Jirotoshi laughed and wiggled his fingers around to find Ichigo's prostate once again, drawing a gasped protest from Ichigo. "Would ya rather I didn't prepare ya?"

"I just want you to get on with it already!" Ichigo cried in frustration through clenched teeth as Jirotoshi slowly (according to Ichigo) stretched him. "Fuck me already!"

"Well, since ya asked so nicely…" Jirotoshi pulled his fingers out and drew a sharp inhale from Ichigo. "But don't say I didn't warn ya."

Ichigo wondered if maybe he shouldn't had rushed Jirotoshi as he spread Ichigo's legs further apart to move in between them. He gulped when Jirotoshi spit on his hands and stroked his cock, hissing as he did so. He noticed now what he hadn't earlier and that was that Jirotoshi seemed to be actually trembling with the need to fuck Ichigo. His cock was already leaking pre cum and he was barely managing to control his reiatsu.

Jirotoshi guided the head of his cock to Ichigo's entrance and braced his hand on Ichigo's hip. A wave of nervousness and fear rushed through Ichigo and he had to bite his lips hard to keep from telling Jirotoshi to stop. He wanted this, he wanted this, and he wanted this-

Jirotoshi pushed in and Ichigo gave a sharp cry of pain. His neck arched and his hands clawed at Jirotoshi's chest as his brother continued to push inside of him without pausing. Ichigo's heels dug into the soft earth as he strained to lift his hips up and away from what was causing him pain, but Jirotoshi held onto his hips tightly and wouldn't let him get away.

"I did warn ya," Jirotoshi said in a strained voice and dropped his head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder as he finally was fully seated inside of Ichigo. Ichigo shuddered at the pain of being so filled and clutched at Jirotoshi's shoulders desperately. His breathing was loud ad harsh even to his own ears and he wished that the pain would just stop.

"Ya better ease up a little, Ichi, or I'm gonna start fucking ya," Jirotoshi said with a groan and shifted slightly inside of Ichigo. He pulled away from Ichigo to look down at him and frowned at what he saw. He brushed his thumb underneath Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo realized that he was crying a little. No much, but enough to make him embarrassed.

"I'm hurting ya that badly?" Jirotoshi asked in concern and pumped Ichigo's flagging erection. "Do ya need me to…stop?" Jirotoshi said the last word reluctantly and Ichigo knew that it would be hard for his brother to not keep going. So Ichigo shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to relax his body.

The pain dulled slightly which helped him to relax even more, ever so slowly. Jirotoshi let out a sigh of relief and kissed Ichigo hungrily while grinding his hips hard into Ichigo's. Ichigo inhaled sharply into the kiss and squirmed slightly when Jirotoshi began to pull out of him. He slipped out completely and Ichigo could feel his hole, winking fervently in protest before Jirotoshi slammed back in.

That drew another pained groan from Ichigo, but with Jirotoshi's forceful thrusts, his prostate was being constantly pressed, as well. This time Jirotoshi didn't stop to make sure Ichigo was okay and instead whispered endearments into his ear while pounding into him.

Although it still hurt a little, Ichigo was in ecstasy. His body was enflamed with desire and his groin was tight with need. He panted and wiggled underneath Jirotoshi while he wrapped his legs behind his brothers' back and moved his hips to meet Jirotoshi's thrusts. Jirotoshi growled in response and pinned Ichigo's hands on either side of his head to kiss him.

Teeth, tongue, and lips- Jirotoshi held nothing back as he devoured Ichigo and even drew blood. Ichigo didn't mind though, he was kissing back just as furiously and moaned wantonly when Jirotoshi dipped his head down to suck and bite at his neck.

"Fuck, ya are clenching down on my dick so hard I can almost not move," Jirotoshi groaned although the way his member pistoned in and out of Ichigo belied his words. "I'm glad ya let me prepare ya at least a little or it wouldn't just be ya in pain right now." He bit down hard on the space where Ichigo's neck met his shoulder and Ichigo yelped.

"Shirrrooo," Ichigo whined and squirmed underneath him. "It feels so good! I need to come already!"

"I know, me too…" Jirotoshi mumbled into his ear and released Ichigo's wrists to jerk Ichigo off. "Tell me how much ya love me. Tell me ya won't ever leave me."

"I love you," Ichigo whispered truthfully and stared up at Jirotoshi with his big brown eyes. "But you can't ever leave me, either."

"Never," Jirotoshi promised and began to quicken his pace. "I love ya, Ichi!"

Ichigo didn't bother to muffle his cry as he came, spurting his orgasm onto his chest and feeling raw and sensitive as Jirotoshi continued to fuck him. "Shiro~!" Ichigo whimpered in complaint and wiggled around as his euphoria was interrupted by powerful thrusts.

"I know Ichi, I'm almost there," Jirotoshi grunted and dug his nails into Ichigo's hips as he grew closer and closer to his completely. Ichigo's convulsing, tight heat was sending him over the edge. "Ah, fuck!!!" He came inside of Ichigo, buried as deeply as was physically possible.

Ichigo's legs and arms were still locked around him so he didn't bother to roll off of him. Besides, it was comfortable to be buried within Ichigo's body. It dulled the fear of Ichigo escaping or leaving him. No, he would never let Ichigo go. Never.

Jirotoshi smirked when he heard Ichigo's breathing even out and the arms around him loosened. He slowly and carefully moved off of Ichigo and slipped out of him. He winced when he saw Ichigo flinch in his sleep, but he didn't awaken. With a relieved sigh, Jirotoshi grinned and set about examining Ichigo.

The damage wasn't too bad for such a rough first time. Jirotoshi felt slightly guilty thinking back on it now, but in the end both he and Ichigo enjoyed it and Jirotoshi didn't force him. He cleaned Ichigo's tender entrance gently with the inside of his hakama and relaxed even more when he saw that his come leaking out of Ichigo's hole only had slight traces of blood.

He pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's thigh and couldn't help but dart his tongue out to savor him. He didn't like the taste of his own come, but Ichigo's own unique flavor masked most of it. Jirotoshi was starting to get hard again so he regretfully pulled away from him to gather their clothes and dress both Ichigo and himself.

He was surprised that Ichigo didn't wake up at all for that, but then again he had a very stressful last couple of days and Jirotoshi really wore him out. Of course the thought of that made Jiro very happy and smug he had satisfied his lover so much. Jirotoshi also reluctantly decided that he should probably take Ichigo home. Their old man and sisters would probably be worried about them.

Jirotoshi paused as he realized that he didn't know how, but for some reason he remembered that they had sisters. Twins like them, although not as close, in the biblical sense, like Jirotoshi and Ichigo were…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and lifted Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo looked so much more innocent and naïve when he was asleep and Jirotoshi took the time to study him before he sonido'd back to the Kurosaki household.

Like Jirotoshi assumed, the old man was still up and he looked at Jirotoshi and Ichigo rather anxiously when they came in.

"Urahara told me you left his place two hours ago," Isshin said in his 'serious' voice which was quiet but it was clear that he was pissed. "Where have you been?"

"I was claiming my mate," Jirotoshi said bluntly, not caring what Isshin thought of them. From the expression on goat-chin's face it seemed he wasn't all to surprised, although not happy about it.

"If you forced him…"

Jirotoshi cut him off with a glare. "I wouldn't do that to Ichigo," he hissed and clutched Ichigo tighter to him. "I don't care what ya think, but there is no way I'm gonna hurt Ichi, _or _let him go."

Isshin stared at him for a second before snorting. "Damn, you remind me so much of when you two were young… You refused to leave his side even then, and Masaki and I could never get you to sleep in separate beds." He glanced at the bite mare on Ichigo's neck. "I doubt I will get you to now, either."

"Damn right," Jirotoshi said and was pleased that he and his father have reached an understanding.

"I won't judge you. Regardless of what has happened, you're my son, and nothing will ever change that. Just please…don't get too loud or let the girls know what sort of relationship you have," Isshin said and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "That said, it's good to have you back, son." He gave Jirotoshi a quick, one-armed hug, being careful not to jar Ichigo's sleeping body.

Before Jirotoshi had the chance to stiffen he let go and headed up the stairs. Jirotoshi stared after him before sighing and following suit, albeit to Ichigo's bedroom. He nudged the door open quietly and frowned when he realized how small the bed was. Of course that meant he could press up closer to Ichigo during the night, but one of them was bound to fall off one time or another.

The room wasn't very big, but Jirotoshi was certain that a futon, or at least something smaller then a full-sized bed wouldn't take up too much space. He grinned at the thought and hummed to himself as he set Ichigo on the bed and stripped him of his clothes once more. He didn't bother to put any back on him and tucked him in under the covers before slipping in behind him.

Already Jirotoshi felt like he was home.

**LINE**

**Although I could (and was sorely tempted to) end this story here, there are still a lot of unanswered questions that my readers deserve to know about. I'm still shooting for this to be about fifteen chapters or longer depending on where it takes me and yes, there will be lot's more smut!!! Ichigo will be more aggressive in the other sex scenes, but I thought for his first time he would want Jirotoshi to lead. Of course he will still be the 'uke' ;P**

**So tell me the truth guys… those who have read my stories before may remember that I used to write shorter chapters and didn't update on a set schedule. How do you feel about my longer chapters and only updating once a week?**


	11. Chapter 11

Anon Review Replies- River: Thanks! I think I will do it that way for future stories as well =3

Misaki: I would definitely say that ukeIchi is a fave of mine =D

Kittit24: I'm glad that you liked it! There are more lemons to come, although not in this chapter, unfortunately...

**Introduction of Kon in this chapter! However momentary it is… Jiro is such a grumpy bastard. Only Ichigo can make him a bit happier in the morning, although that is more where his lower area is concerned… *ahem* **

**Jirotoshi should come with a warning sign so somebody (AKA anybody that isn't Ichigo) doesn't actually piss him off and therefore get killed. (Although Yuzu and Karin are probably safe as well). Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story!  
**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- once again, thank you very much!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 11

Jirotoshi woke up to a shriek that was very unpleasant. He cracked one eye open to see… Ichigo standing over him with an idiotic expression on his face. It didn't take Jirotoshi long to realize that it was most definitely not Ichigo. It was some disgusting thing that was wearing his body and perverting it.

"You- you- you're an arrancar!" The thing in Ichigo's body said accusingly and before he had a chance to blink Jirotoshi was out of the bed (without waking Ichigo) and had his hand around his throat."

"You're disgusting, get out of Ichigo's body."

"I- I can't!" The thing sputtered out and gestured to something on Ichigo's desk. "I need to use the soul-badge to get out!"

Jirotoshi didn't waste a second in slamming the soul-patch through Ichigo's chest and sending a small, green, pill-like thing flying out of him. He caught Ichigo before he fell and was relieved to find that thing hadn't left any noticeable traces of himself in Ichigo's body. He was tempted to crush the thing, but instead he tossed it into a drawer of Ichigo's dresser.

He set Ichigo's body on the bed and then eased Ichigo's soul into it. It was strange to see and Jirotoshi was disappointed that Ichigo wasn't naked any more, but he could see Ichigo naked at another time. At the moment he wanted to go back to sleep while cuddling Ichigo like he was before that thing interrupted.

Unfortunately he did not get to rest like that for long because soon a soft, yet carrying, voice called up from the kitchen.

"Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready!"

Jirotoshi growled and clung to Ichigo tightly as the orange-haired teen slowly woke up. He yawned loudly and stretched in Jirotoshi's arms, making Jiro purr when he brushed against his groin. Ichigo winced when his stretch jarred the soreness in his ass and he glared at Jirotoshi over his shoulder.

"You're a bastard and I hate you," Ichigo said stiffly and Jirotoshi grinned broadly.

"But I love ya, Ichi," Jirotoshi said and leaned over to kiss his lips lightly. Just as soon as he was about to deepen it, Ichigo's fist caught him under his jaw with a snap. It didn't hurt…much, but it did make Jirotoshi pull away, thus allowing Ichigo to escape.

Ichigo grumbled as he stripped out of his sleeping clothes and rooted around in his closet. Jirotoshi leaned back and enjoyed the view with a grin on his face, sighing in disappointment when Ichigo got dressed again. Ichigo shot him a glare and just as he was about to open the door, Isshin- aka goat face, aka daddy- shot through the door to attack his beloved son.

"Ack!" Ichigo managed to duck and Jirotoshi was forced to hop out of the bed as their father crashed into it.

"My sons are both so quick!" Isshin cried with tears in his eyes and attempted to attack them again, but Jirotoshi stomped on his face.

"Ya are a real idiot, ya know that? Don't attack Ichi when I'm around." Just for good measure, Jirotoshi ground the heel of his boot into Isshin's face.

"Oi! Ichigo, old man, stop making so much noise in the morning…" Karin threw open the door to Ichigo's room and stopped at the sight. She blinked at stared at Jirotoshi who sorted through the few memories he had retained to come up with who this was.

"…who the fuck are you?" She asked in a cold, deadly voice that told Jirotoshi this girl was most definitely related to Ichigo (and therefore him) if nothing else had.

"Jirotoshi, I'm ya'r long lost brother," Jirotoshi said with a smirk and lifted his foot.

"…aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I am dead," Jirotoshi replied helpfully and Karin continued to stare before she shrugged.

"This family is pretty weird." She went back down stairs without saying another word and Isshin spoke up.

"She probably doesn't remember you very much…"

"Well I don't remember her much, either," Jirotoshi replied and sauntered over to where Ichigo was eyeing the empty doorway. "Don't worry about your sisters, Ichi; I'm sure they'll love me. Who wouldn't?"

"_Our _sisters," Ichigo corrected and batted away Jirotoshi's groping hands. "You aren't nearly as charming as you think you are."

"That's not what ya said last night when I was screw ya so hard ya begged me to stop-

"Daddy's virgin ears have been tainted!!!" Isshin screeched and ran down stairs, leaving a smug Jirotoshi and a mortified Ichigo in the room.

"I did not beg you to stop!" Ichigo hissed and punched Jirotoshi in the arm.

"But ya did make all those cute noises that made it impossible for me to do so," Jirotoshi replied and tried to snag another kiss from Ichigo, but he dodged and followed Isshin quickly down the stairs. "Damn, why does he have to play hard to get?" Jirotoshi mused, and then after a second of deliberation, decided that breakfast sounded good.

One of his sisters had already seen him, after all, so it wouldn't be long before the last family member would know as well. Besides, he was hungry. At that thought, Jirotoshi licked his lips. Well, maybe not for food, but if he got to spend more time with Ichigo, then he was game.

He took his time walking down the stairs and kept a tight rein on his reiatsu. He didn't even know if the other sibling could see ghosts, like Karin obviously could, so maybe it wouldn't even be an issue.

He paused just outside the kitchen and cocked his head to the side as he studied the cheerfully blond girl who was serving everyone. She paused and then looked up in Jirotoshi's direction. Jirotoshi raised an eyebrow as she blinked and then squinted hard.

"Ichi-nii, do you have another ghost haunting you?" The girl, whom his mind helpfully supplied as Yuzu, said.

Ichigo scowled at Jirotoshi and he beamed back at him.

"Yes," Ichigo grunted, "a particularly nasty one that's been bothering me a lot recently."

"Especially at night," Jirotoshi chimed in and Ichigo turned red just as Isshin turned pale.

"He's our dead brother," Karin cut into their conversation with a blank expression and continued to eat. "Apparently he's after Ichigo just like all the other guys that meet him."

If possible, Ichigo turned even redder and Jirotoshi began to snigger before the second part of the last sentence caught up to him. "What do ya mean other guys?"

Karin wasn't in the least bit impressed by his huffy attitude and simply raised her eyebrow. "Like Renji, Chado, Ishida…"

She trailed off as Jirotoshi's reiatsu leapt out without him meaning it to. She blinked and swallowed her last bite.

"Your reiatsu feels like a monster's…" She said slowly and her eyes darted between her family members as if to confirm their safety. "Ichigo…"

"Don't worry about Shiro, he's not going to hurt any of you," Ichigo said grumpily as thought thick tension hasn't just settled over the table. Jirotoshi noticed that he said 'you' instead of 'us', but Jirotoshi guessed that was because he was still sore and aching from last night. Which just meant Jirotoshi did it right, in his mind.

"Yep, I won't hurt any of ya," Jirotoshi drawled and walked across the room to plop down in the seat next to Ichigo, which happened to be in between Isshin and him. "Why bother? Besides, my Ichi would get all pissy with me." He leaned over to kiss Ichigo and grunted when the handle of a spoon hit his head. He rubbed the 'injury' and glowered at Yuzu who wore a surprisingly stern expression.

"Don't grope Ichi-nii at the table!"

"Can ya see me now, little bit?" Jirotoshi grinned and reached up to pat his little sister on the head. "I'm not gonna hurt our bro, so don't get all anxious." Ichigo jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow and Jirotoshi grunted. Apparently all members of the Kurosaki family had a flair for violence. He was going to remember that tonight when he was screwing Ichigo into the mattress.

He licked a stray bit of egg that lingered on Ichigo's lips and got stabbed in the hand by a knife, courtesy of Karin. Yep, definitely a violent family.

…

It was a very long day for Ichigo, who Isshin insisted on taking Jirotoshi around town in order to 'see the sights.' Ichigo wanted nothing more than to slam both of their heads together and revel in the crack their skulls made, but instead he took Jirotoshi to Urahara's to get a gigia.

Urahara was ecstatic at being able to work with an espada and gleefully took up the task. It took him the better part of a day to do it, in which Ichigo and Jirotoshi sparred (flirted) in the basement. Jirotoshi didn't know if he should be thrilled or not that he was getting so comfortable so quickly in this 'domestic' life, but he did like spending it with Ichigo.

He ducked an aggressive slash from Ichigo's sword and caught it in his hand before yanking their bodies together. Jirotoshi kissed him deeply and just barely managed to pull back before Ichigo snapped his teeth together with a 'click.' Jirotoshi smirked when Ichigo glared at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before attacking once more.

Jirotoshi…was surprised with his gigia. The first thing he did was check his dick to make sure it was the right size which, yep, it was. He eyed the perverted shop keeper, wondering how the hell he had managed that.

Urahara said nothing and just giggled while Ichigo slapped his hand away from where he lifted the clothes. Jirotoshi snorted and continued to examine his body, which seemed exactly the same down to every muscle and hair. Everything except, of course, for the hole and the mask which came with being an arrancar, as well as the spiked on his shoulder.

Out of curiosity, Jirotoshi leaned over and parted his eyelids to look at his eyes. Red. He glanced at Ichigo who shrugged.

"It's what they were like before you died," Ichigo explained and his gaze grew distant as he casually ran his fingers through the white hair of Jirotoshi's gigia. Jirotoshi wondered if it was possible to be jealous of his own body. When Ichigo brushed his thumb against the cheek of said body, Jirotoshi decided that yes, it was possible.

He grumpily glared down at his body and ignored Urahara's continued giggles.

"So how to I get inside of it?" He eyed the gigia distrustfully and suddenly he was shoved forward.

"Like this~!" Urahara said in a sing-song voice and pushed Jirotoshi into his body. For a second Jirotoshi thought he was going to be sick because his vision became double and everything was spinning… and then finally, everything became normal once more. Alright, not everything… It felt like all of his enhanced senses were dull and he was sluggish and slow.

He sat up slowly and examined his body. He realized his cheek was warm and tingled slightly… probably from where Ichigo touched. He glanced over at his brother who was looking him up and down with a smile. Of course as soon as he noticed Jirotoshi looking, he blushed and turned away. Jirotoshi smirked.

"How about we take this for a test drive?" Jirotoshi said and winked at Ichigo. Ichigo promptly flipped him off.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later," Urahara said with a beaming smile and tapped his fan against Jirotoshi's head. "Use this mod soul to get out of it, when you need to." He handed the green pill-like thing that Jirotoshi recognized as the thing that came out of Ichigo's body. Like hell he would want that thing in him. He glared, but took it nonetheless.

"Thanks, Urahara," Ichigo said and smiled at the shop keeper, making Jirotoshi's chest clench in uncomfortable ways.

"Yeah, thanks," Jirotoshi grumbled and jerked Ichigo against his side. He was pleased with the way Ichigo's human flesh felt against his own and he rubbed his hands through Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo turned red, but this time didn't push Jirotoshi away. "Yuzu will want us home for dinner," Ichigo mumbled and pressed lightly, but not assertively, at Jirotoshi's chest to get him to move away. Jirotoshi didn't, and instead linked hands with Ichigo and held on tightly.

"Well, we shouldn't keep our lil' sis waiting," Jirotoshi said and started to tug Ichigo out of the shop but Urahara stopped them.

"I took the liberty of enrolling Jirotoshi in school with you, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said and tossed them a uniform which Ichigo could already tell would be tight around Jirotoshi's body. "You are now Ichigo's second cousin, congratulations; it's now slightly more legal and moral for Jiro-kun to screw Ichigo-chan into the mattress!" He squealed happily and Ichigo kicked him in the jaw.

"Ouch…" Urahara whimpered as Ichigo yanked Jirotoshi out of the store, steaming. Jirotoshi looked pleased, at least.

He blinked as he looked at the side of the box where he had grabbed the mod-soul. "Hm…" He lifted the corner of the box to read the almost illegible script more closely and cocked his head to the side.

"Uh~oh," he snickered in an evil manner and Tessai looked at him oddly.

"Urahara-sama?" He asked and read the script as well, his face turning red. "We need to warn them!"

"There's no need," Urahara waved Tessai off and got himself under control. "I doubt Ichigo-chan will notice the difference."

The side of the box read "Mod Soul: Pervert Edition."

…

Jirotoshi hummed to himself and kept a tight grip on Ichigo's hands. Ichigo hadn't even tried to get him to let go, which just made Jirotoshi even happier. They got strange looks from a lot of the people they passed on the way home, but Ichigo didn't seem very concerned with what they thought.

When they got home, Jirotoshi was happy to see that Isshin had taken out Ichigo's old bed and put in a slightly bigger one. It seemed that he at least wasn't going to pry them away, as much as he didn't desire their relationship, which suited Jirotoshi just fine.

Unfortunately Ichigo didn't just let Jirotoshi jump him immediately when they got home because of dinner, but it didn't put Jirotoshi off for long. After all, Urahara managed to sneak him a wonderful device that blocked sound from reaching outside of the room it was in, which meant they didn't have to be careful about waking the rest of the family.

Jirotoshi began to cackle evilly and Ichigo shot him a glance while the rest of the family had just learned to ignore his outbursts. Oh yes, he would be having some more berry tonight.

**LINE**

**We haven't seen the last of Kenpachi, yet! And there are a few others that might make a stink about Jirotoshi…not to mention his relationship with everyone's most loveable and molestable berry. Don't tell Ichigo I said that.**

**And *gasp* there was no smut in this chapter! Of course there will plenty in the next chapter to satisfy the fans ;D If any of you are even slightly as perverted as me, I am sure you will enjoy it. Also, Jirotoshi's mod-soul will also be making an appearance… which is sure to fluster Ichigo and make Jirotoshi pissed off.**


	12. Chapter 12

Anon Review Replies- Misaki:There is definitely smut in this chapter! Lots of it! Right off the bat!

Lily: I will be writing another MuraIchi in the Crush: Uke Ichigo collection, as well as a KougaIchi.

Toraus: I'm jealous of Shiro's body, too :|

kittit24: Urahara pretty much rocks XD

**Just to make it clear, there won't be anything between Kon and Shiro's mod soul (who has yet to be seen or named until this chapter). One of my reviewers from **_**Sin **_**(Ladypoptart867) said I should include more loving scenes then just my usual rough sex, so I tried to incorporate that more into this story while keeping them in character =) Although it's not completely fluffy, it still has humor and lots and lots of smexiness!!!  
**

**As usual, this was beta'd by the amazing Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 12

Ichigo grunted as Jirotoshi launched himself at Ichigo and began to tear at his clothing. Ichigo barely had a chance to protest before he was naked and sprawled out on 'their' bed. Ichigo grunted as Jirotoshi pounced on him and tried to shove him away.

"Stop it!" He hissed as quietly as he could. "Our family is still in the house!"

"Oh, yeah," Jirotoshi mumbled and perked up a little as he pulled away from Ichigo. He locked the door and fished out the thing Urahara had given him before from his pocket. "Here ya go." It was a cylinder thing with straight edges that had a single button on it that Jirotoshi pushed. He blinked and then took a deep breath. "I'M GONNA FUCK ICHI SO HARD, HE CAN'T WALK!!!" Jirotoshi screamed, making Ichigo jump with a frozen, shocked expression.

There was no change from the soft murmuring from the rest of the household and Jirotoshi smirked. "See? No problem."

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Ichigo asked warily as Jirotoshi slowly undressed. He was trying hard no to look, but the tinge of red on his cheeks and his darting eyes made it obvious that he was.

"That perverted shop keeper," Jirotoshi said slyly and knelt on the bed in front of Ichigo and crawled over on top of him. Ichigo tensed, and then relaxed when Jirotoshi just lightly skimmed his hands over his waist. "Mm, Ichi…" He leaned down and brushed his lips over Ichigo's while pushing his shirt up.

They pulled apart just long enough to yank Ichigo's shirt off and then Jirotoshi sealed his mouth over his lover's collarbone and kissed his way down his chest needily. Ichigo moaned and dug his fingers in Jirotoshi's soft hair.

Jirotoshi undid Ichigo's pants and dipped his tongue in Ichigo's belly button, making Ichigo inhale sharply and lift his hips. Jirotoshi's red eyes flicked up to meet his and Ichigo's heart beat a little faster.

"Tell me ya want this, Ichigo," Jirotoshi said and dragged Ichigo's pants and boxers off with deliberate slowness.

"You know I do," Ichigo muttered with a blush and looked away, making Jirotoshi chuckle as he threw Ichigo's clothes to a pile on the floor.

"But I want ya to say it," Jirotoshi said as he lifted Ichigo's leg and nipped at his knee. "Ya get so embarrassed; it makes me want to lose control…" His mouth moved further up Ichigo's inner thigh, making Ichigo's breath hitch while he tried to close his legs. "Nu-uh, Ichi, keep them apart so I can see ya."

"Shirooo…" Ichigo whined and allowed his brother to pry his legs apart and move in between them. "Just do it already!"

Jirotoshi chuckled and sucked on the creamy skin of his lover's inner thigh that was tantalizingly close to his dick and balls. "Do ya have lube?"

Ichigo hesitated and then gestured at his dresser. "It's in the bottom drawer," Ichigo mumbled and Jirotoshi was over there in a second, rooting through his clothes to find it. Ichigo figured that he might as well get comfortable before either of them were too distracted for it. He rolled onto his stomach and grabbed one of his pillows (he'd make Jirotoshi use it; he'd probably like it, too).

Just as he was lifting his hips up, Jirotoshi found the lube and turned around to grin at Ichigo and got an eyeful of his perky ass raised up. Jirotoshi dropped the lube and he felt all the blood rush from his head (what remained of it) and straight to his cock. He leaned over and fumbled the lube to pick it up

Jirotoshi flattened his body against Ichigo's and Ichigo yelped in surprise when he felt Jirotoshi already pressing his cock to his entrance. "Lube!" Ichigo ordered in a frantic voice and his brother froze before pulling away.

"I wasn't gonna take ya dry and without prep," Jirotoshi said in a sulky voice as he flicked open the cap of the lube. "But ya certainly were begging for it with your ass in the air like that."

Ichigo buried his face that was conveniently underneath his head and dragged the side of it up to muffle his hearing as well. Jirotoshi laughed at that and then suddenly Ichigo was pressed flat against the bed in an attempt to get his hips away from the two fingers that were suddenly pushed inside of him.

"Ahhh!!! You fuck head! That hurts!" Ichigo snarled and twisted his fingers in the covers of the bed. "I might not be a virgin anymore, but I'm not used to it yet!"

"Technically in this body, ya are a virgin," Shirosaki said slowly in realization and Ichigo blinked as well.

"That makes it worse!" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and tried to relax the best he could.

"I'm sorry, Ichi, I forgot…" Jirotoshi said guiltily. "I'll make it up to ya tomorrow by going extra slow."

"You aren't going to have sex with me in my human body any time soon," Ichigo said darkly and winced when Jirotoshi spread his fingers apart. "I don't heal as fast as in my shinigami form."

"…So can I fuck ya in your spirit form?" Jirotoshi asked hopefully and just happened to brush Ichigo's prostate at the same time.

"Yes!!!" Ichigo called out and his back arched in pleasure. "Why couldn't you find it faster?"

"Cuz ya are too distracting," Jirotoshi said as he appreciatively watched his fingers go in and out of Ichigo's tight hole, not to mention the distraction of Ichigo's beautiful, trembling, irresistible body. It thrilled him that he was practically going to be taking Ichigo's virginity for the second time and he ended up rushing through the preparation a little.

"Cuz ya are in your human body, I can damage ya a lot easier," Jirotoshi said as he slipped his fingers out and poured generous amounts of lube on his cock. "So ya have to relax or I'll rip ya open and ya won't heal as fast from that…"

Now Ichigo was extremely nervous, even more so then his first time, and was therefore even _tenser_. "Please just go slow," Ichigo whispered to his brother that he loved so much. His heart beat a little faster when Jirotoshi leaned down and kissed his neck tenderly.

"I'll treat ya like a king," Jirotoshi said as he laced his fingers through Ichigo's and guided his erection to Ichigo's entrance. "I love ya so much…" He mumbled against Ichigo's hair, but he doubted if Ichigo heard him because that was when he began to push in.

Ichigo didn't make a sound, but Jirotoshi could see him biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He finally made a sound when Jirotoshi couldn't contain it anymore and buried himself deep inside of Ichigo. It was like a mix between a whimper and a yelp. So much for going slow…

"Don't hurt ya'self, Ichi," Shirosaki murmured in his ear and tilted Ichigo's head to the side so he could lap up the blood. "Remember last time? It will feel better soon."

"Right," Ichigo said sarcastically. "Do you even know what slow means?"

"I'm sorry, Ichi, ya were just acting so cute… I couldn't help myself," Jirotoshi said and pulled Ichigo's hips up just enough to stroke Ichigo's erection. "If ya want, ya can ride me."

Ichigo was instantly wary of Jirotoshi's sly tone, but the pain was easing down to a manageable level and the euphoric pleasure was setting in. "I want to try that," Ichigo said and inhaled sharply when Jirotoshi suddenly pulled out of him.

"Here ya go," Jirotoshi rolled them over together and lifted Ichigo up to turn him with ease Ichigo didn't expect from a gigia. Ichigo was uncertain for a second on how to go about it, but then he shifted so he was more sitting on Jirotoshi's stomach and raised his hips.

"Do ya want help?" Jirotoshi asked as he stared up at Ichigo lustfully. "Ya might get a little tired."

"Just let me do," Ichigo said with a scowl and grabbed Jirotoshi's erection to guide it to his entrance. The first time Ichigo tried to sink down it slipped out and slid along his crack and making both of them moan. The second time Ichigo got it, but he pushed down too hastily in order to insure Jirotoshi wouldn't slip out of him again.

"Fucking hell…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath and clutched at Jirotoshi's shoulders. He wasn't even halfway down and already he was trembling with the pleasure and the pain from the intrusive penetration. He panted as he paused to let himself adjust and Jirotoshi clamped his hands down on Ichigo's hips. "Shiro…" Ichigo said warningly and Jirotoshi gave a jerky nod, relaxing his grip.

Finally Ichigo was fully seated. Jirotoshi could feel that last maybe half inch left and snapped his hips up while pulling Ichigo down to meet him.

"AH!" Ichigo jolted in surprise at that, but it wasn't entirely in pain. This new position felt _wonderful_. Better than what they had done before. Jirotoshi's dick was pressing against his prostate at just the right angle and Ichigo had control over how fast or hard they would go. This meant hopefully he wouldn't be as sore when they were finished.

"Ichi, ya gotta move," Jirotoshi said in a strangled voice and Ichigo smirked down at him. Jirotoshi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You want me to move?" Ichigo asked with a purr and leaned down to kiss Jirotoshi who eagerly returned. Ichigo slowly lifted his hips so Jirotoshi was still three-fourths of the way in and pushed back down. Jirotoshi was digging his nails into Ichigo's hips now and was trying to not be obvious about moving Ichigo's hips.

"Stop it, Jiro!" Ichigo complained and lifted up a little more before repeating the process. It was more of a rocking motion, but it felt so damn good he didn't want to ruin it.

"Come on Ichi, just a little faster," Jirotoshi wasn't quite begging, but he was breathing a little harshly and shifting his hips around. "I'll give ya a back rub afterward."

Ichigo melted a little bit at the thought. That sounded really good right about now. "All right," Ichigo gasped out and began to use his strong leg muscles and ass to move faster. Because his muscles were contracting in that area, Jirotoshi was in absolute heaven with the way Ichigo was tightening and relaxing around him. He was practically milking him and Jirotoshi was embarrassed to admit that he was already getting close to his climax.

"I love ya so fucking much," Jirotoshi breathed as he ran his hands up and down Ichigo's side and then squeezed his cock, making Ichigo moan.

"I love you, too, Shiro," Ichigo said softly, under his breath. "Not just as a brother."

Jirotoshi beamed up at him and sat up abruptly to smash their lips together. Ichigo opened his mouth into it and their tongues collided wetly while Ichigo raked his fingers down Jiro's back. Jirotoshi growled into the kiss and ground his hips upward into Ichigo's. They didn't once break the kiss and breathed frantically through their noses as climax grew for the both of them.

Jirotoshi actually came first and it was the warm wetness filling him that made Ichigo comes. His convulsing body milked Jirotoshi's erection of every last drop and he collapsed against Jirotoshi's chest, curling against his love.

"Did ya like it?" Jirotoshi asked as he cuddled against Ichigo and pressed butterfly kissed over his face and neck. "Ya don't hurt too badly?"

"I hurt," Ichigo said bluntly and tugged on a lock of Jirotoshi's hair. "But I'm sure a back rub will do wonders for that."

Jirotoshi smiled. It wasn't a smirk or an evil, mischievous grin, but a smile. Ichigo melted at the sight and couldn't help but kiss Jirotoshi languidly. He eased out of Ichigo and stroked his hair at the groan of slight discomfort.

"Can I clean ya up, first?" Jirotoshi asked and Ichigo only had enough strength to nod. Jirotoshi rolled him over onto his back and used the pillow case from the pillow underneath Ichigo before to gently wipe him down. He quickly wiped his own come-covered self off and pushed it under the bed so whoever woke them up in the morning wouldn't see it.

The lubricant was actually a type of unscented oil, so Jirotoshi poured some onto his hand and warmed it up a little bit before he began. He sat on Ichigo's ass to do it, which made Jirotoshi very happy since they were both still naked. Ichigo didn't seem to mind either, which again made Jiro grin like a maniac.

"Do ya like it harder or softer?" Jirotoshi asked as he pressed his thumbs along Ichigo's spine and instantly found a knot he gave vigorous attention to, making Ichigo hiss.

"Hard," Ichigo said in a strangled voice and tensed up at the pain.

"Relax or it will hurt more," Jirotoshi said with a snigger and continued to press hard as he rubbed up Ichigo's spine to his neck and shoulders. He found a couple more knots which were partially from school and being hunched over a desk and the rest was probably tension and anxiety.

After a few minutes, Ichigo's breath began to even out and it was clear he was sleeping. Jirotoshi didn't stop right away, but lessened the pressure just so he had an excuse to keep touching him. He smiled and moved to spoon Ichigo when the hollow alarm went off.

Jirotoshi cursed and snatched it before it could wake up Ichigo. "There's no point in waking him, he needs his rest," Jirotoshi said to himself, feeling pleased at Ichigo's exhausted state. He thought that now would probably be a good time to use the mod soul since Ichigo was asleep so Jirotoshi couldn't get jealous of his gigia.

He yanked some pajama pants on first and tucked Ichigo in before popping the green pill into his mouth. He was immediately pushed out of his gigia without any issues. He turned and examined the mod soul in his body who was rubbing his hips, probably feeling the aftermath of the sex Jirotoshi and Ichigo just had.

"Watch Ichigo while I'm gone," Jirotoshi ordered and pointed at his sleeping lover on the bed.

"It will be my pleasure," the mod soul said very smoothly and even gave a short bow.

"Right," Jirotoshi said and eyed it one last time before he disappeared out the window to find the hollow that broke his peace with Ichigo.

The mod soul that was left behind was already on the bed, crouched over Ichigo and staring down at the beautiful orange haired teen.

"Ichigo…" The mod soul tried out the name on his tongue softly and grabbed the edge of the blanket to pull it off of him. Ichigo grumbled in his sleep and curled in on himself from the cold of the open window. The mod soul's eyes widened at his state of nakedness and the clear evidence that he had just had sex.

"This body gets luck, at least," he said and skimmed his hand over Ichigo's side while soaking up the sight of him naked greedily. "There's no reason why I can't, too." He smirked and Ichigo shivered again in his sleep.

**LINE**

**Two of my friends are actually massage therapists (never a masseuse! Because apparently that means something else to some people...) so they taught me a lot about massage so we could exchange rubs =P My family and friends shamelessly take advantage of that, now. Which is cool. **

**This story is wrapping up a bit now. There are only three chapters left, but I will be sure to make them count!!! I really love writing this story, so I hope that you guys are still enjoying it. Big hugs!  
**

**And the appearance of the mod soul! Who I already have the perfect name for ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Anon Review Replies (Only one this time!!!): Loyal till death not logged in: Thank you! =D 3

**There's a small scene with pervert mod soul x Ichigo molestation in this one, but no sex!!! I thought I should warn you.**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun!**

Two of a Kind: Chapter 13

"Watch Ichigo while I'm gone," Jirotoshi ordered and pointed at his sleeping lover on the bed.

"It will be my pleasure," the mod soul said very smoothly and even gave a short bow.

"Right," Jirotoshi said and eyed it one last time before he disappeared out the window to find the hollow that broke his peace with Ichigo.

The mod soul that was left behind was already on the bed, crouched over Ichigo and staring down at the beautiful orange haired teen.

"Ichigo…" The mod soul tried out the name on his tongue softly and grabbed the edge of the blanket to pull it off of him. Ichigo grumbled in his sleep and curled in on himself from the cold of the open window. The mod soul's eyes widened at his state of nakedness and the clear evidence that he had just had sex.

"This body gets lucky, at least," he said and skimmed his hand over Ichigo's side while soaking up the sight of him naked greedily. "There's no reason why I can't, too." He smirked and Ichigo shivered again in his sleep.

The mod soul turned Ichigo onto his back and slipped his hands in between Ichigo's legs to part his legs. He smirked at the sight of Ichigo's tight hold winking at him and still containing the barest remnants of semen and blood.

"Hm, a deflowerer?" The mod soul said to himself concerning his body. "Or maybe a special lover…" He very gently brushed a finger over Ichigo's entrance and Ichigo whined, flipping onto his side again.

"Not again, Shiro, I'm too sore," Ichigo muttered without opening his eyes. "You were too rough with me… but that back rub DID help, so thanks."

"Anything for you, my love," the mod souls murmured softly and Ichigo blinked.

"You sound kind of funny…"

"Would you like another back rub to put you to sleep?" The mod soul said quickly to change the subject.

"Mm, that sounds great, thanks, Shiro," Ichigo murmured and rolled onto his stomach. The mod soul was practically drooling now. "I love you so much sometimes; you better not leave me again."

"Never," the mod soul promised and began to plan a way to never let the 'Shiro' get a hold of his body again. He could take care of Ichigo enough so he was no longer needed.

He began to rub Ichigo's back and Ichigo squirmed a little. "Harder, like before," Ichigo said and the mod soul's dick went from half hard to erect and dripping pre-come.

"Oh I'll give you hard…" The mod soul growled and pulled out this body's dick. It was a good size, which was probably why Ichigo was sore.

He spread Ichigo's ass apart, making Ichigo stiffen and begin to protest as he pressed his member into Ichigo's tight hole. "Shiro, wait!" Ichigo cried out just as Jirotoshi got back from killing the hollow.

Jirotoshi froze at the sight of the mod soul getting ready to fuck his lover and Ichigo tensed at the realization that it wasn't Jirotoshi behind him. He woke immediately out of the daze he was in and scrambled forward just as the mod soul began to thrust. Luckily he never got the chance. Jirotoshi kicked him off of his lover and sent him flying into the wall.

"Wait, Jirotoshi, don't hurt your body!" Ichigo called out before he could do any more damage. The mod soul laughed as he righted himself and eyed the two.

"No need to get upset, Jirotoshi," the mod soul said and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "After all, can you blame me for trying?"

Jirotoshi glared daggers at the mod soul. "Listen up… What's your name?" Jirotoshi demanded.

The mod soul shrugged. "I don't have one."

"Boo-hoo," Jirotoshi muttered. "Listen up, Chikan, ya don't ever touch my Ichi again, ya got that?"

"Chikan?" The mod soul said with a blink. "I suppose that suits me," the newly named Chikan said with a sigh. "Your lover is extraordinary; it would be a shame to not share him!"

Ichigo grabbed Jirotoshi's hand before he could attack him and yanked him back down onto the bed. Jirotoshi wrapped Ichigo in a blanket and pulled him into his lap to rest his chin on Ichigo's head.

"This is mine. The only thing I want to see ya doing with him is protecting him," Jirotoshi said sternly and Chikan blinked.

"You really do love each other," Chikan said with a laugh and then nodded. "Very well, I will not touch your precious Ichigo and will protect him. It would be a shame if such beauty was destroyed." He leered at Ichigo and Ichigo shifted around a little with a blush. Jirotoshi was really attractive and it was hard to remind himself that Chikan was a mod soul when he looked at Ichigo so hungrily.

"Good, now that that's clear… the next time I'm gonna put ya in a different body so I can beat the crap out of ya for trying to fuck Ichigo," Jirotoshi said and used the soul badge to pop the green pill out of his body. He tossed it in the desk drawer along with that other one that was in Ichigo's body (disgusting thing).

"You should get him a plushy like Kon," Ichigo grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nah, then I would have to put him with him more," Jirotoshi said and slipped back on the bed to take Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo fell asleep almost instantly while Jirotoshi stayed awake, fuming about Chikan. Maybe he should get a plushy for the mod soul bastard just so he could beat the thing once in a while. Yeah, that sounded good…

…

It had only been a while since Jirotoshi started to live with his…family, but damn was he happy. He got to snuggle his Ichi whenever he wanted. He got to have sex with his Ichi every night (although his Ichi complained about soreness a lot). His Ichi was also happy around his family, which made Jirotoshi even happier.

He even got a plushy for Chikan to reside in. It wasn't something like a lion, either. Oh no, Jirotoshi wanted Chikan to feel humiliated every time he had to be in it. So what sort of plushy did Jirotoshi put him in?

It was a unicorn. It was sparkly, fluffy white unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail. Jirotoshi snickered every time he thought about it, which made Karin and Ichigo look at him suspiciously, which of course, didn't stop him from doing it.

When Jirotoshi first popped Chikan into the unicorn's mouth, nothing had happened. Jirotoshi was about to slam the damn thing in frustration when it wiggled in his hands and narrowed its eyes in a not very bright and cheerful manner.

"Let go of me, you cock blocker!!!" The stuffed unicorn known as Chikan yelled and Jirotoshi cackled gleefully before he picked up the knife he had borrowed from the kitchen for this exact purpose.

Then Ichigo burst in, wondering why Jirotoshi was so damn happy, which couldn't be a good thing. He looked back and forth between Jirotoshi and Chikan before slowly closing the door and going back downstairs, telling himself that his brother and boyfriend was NOT certifiably insane, despite the evidence to the contrary.

Meanwhile Jirotoshi turned his attention back to Chikan, who began to quake in fear as the knife slashed down.

Needless to say, Jirotoshi was very disappointed that there wasn't any epic screams that he had hoped for, or the blood gushing from severed limbs. Not to mention Ichigo had to suffer through the temper tantrum he threw afterward at the discovery; which ended, of course, in hot sex that made Ichigo scream and beg for more.

Jirotoshi forgot to remove the mod soul from his container so Chikan got to see first hand who Ichigo 'belonged' to. He also discovered that while he couldn't get an erection while in a unicorn plushy, he could pass out from massive blood loss via nose bleed.

…

Chad stared. Orihime stared. Keigo stared. Ishida pushed up his glasses with a sniff and turned away.

"Yo! I'm Jirotoshi Kurosaki, Ichi's cous'. Of course I'm the only one who can call him that; I'll kill any bastard who tries to do the same!!!" Jirotoshi beamed happily at the front of the classroom even as he said the last part, although his red eyes narrowed dangerously.

Keigo began to shake in his seat, whimpering while Ichigo sighed and covered his face with his hand. "I knew this was a bad idea…"

Ichigo tried to keep Jirotoshi out of school for as long as he could, but then Jiro stared to complain and whine that Ichigo was ashamed of him, so here they were. Jirotoshi looked pretty sexy in their school uniform, which Ichigo would definitely never admit to Jirotoshi. Unfortunately, other people in the school noticed as well.

The girls went gaga over him and tried repeatedly to get his attention. Jirotoshi noticed his grumpy mood and had thrown an arm around his shoulder to whisper dirty things to him that made Ichigo blush.

Surprisingly, it was Keigo who picked up on the relationship between Ichigo and Jirotoshi. Of course he would have to be a complete invalid to not when Jirotoshi grabbed his ass right in front of him. He stared in horror and pointed at Jirotoshi who simply yawned in response. Ichigo smacked him hard in the back of his head, making Jirotoshi grunt and rub the 'injured' area.

He glared at Keigo for the rest of the day, making Keigo practically wet himself in fear. Then he made certain that Keigo noticed when he dragged Ichigo into a certain hall closet. Keigo stared at the closed door in mortification and started to cry when he heard the noises Ichigo made.

"We aren't doing this in school!" Ichigo hissed as Jirotoshi hummed to himself and began to suck on Ichigo's neck. His initial plan was to just leave a hickie so that irritating bitch Orihime would stop staring at Ichigo like that. However, plans were made to be changed, especially when Ichigo made that mewling sound that sent signals straight to his groin to wake up.

"We'll make it a quickie," Jirotoshi said and unbuttoned Ichigo's pants hastily and shoved them down just enough to bare his ass.

Ichigo groaned as Jirotoshi shoved him against the wall and without further ado, started to finger fuck him quickly, just enough to get him loosened up. His cock took immediate notice at the rough treatment despite Ichigo's attempts for it not to. However, that was almost impossible when Jirotoshi rubbed against his prostate and whispered dirty things all in the same breath as professing his undying love for Ichigo.

Jirotoshi undid his pants quickly and pulled out his hard cock- just the right size, of course. He got it wet enough from his saliva so he wouldn't do his Ichi any damage and lined up to his entrance. Ichigo let out a low whine as Jirotoshi pushed into him and braced his shaking arms against the door of the crowded closet.

"Sh, baby," Jirotoshi hushed him and stroked his cock as he entered him completely with a grunt. "Ya can't be too loud or somone'll find us…"

Ichigo nodded and Jirotoshi wished he could see his expression which was sure to be very cute. His lips were probably trembling from the pain while his cheeks were flushed from pleasure with his brow furrowed. Jirotoshi cooed at Ichigo and nuzzled Ichigo's hair, making Ichigo sigh and relax a little around him.

That was Jirotoshi's cue to fuck Ichigo like there was no tomorrow. Despite his warning for Ichigo to be quiet, he seemed intent on dragging as much noises as possible out of him. Ichigo stifled most of them by clamping his hand over his mouth, but then Jirotoshi decided he wanted to ravish Ichigo's mouth as well.

Their skin slapped together loudly and Ichigo flinched at the sound. Jirotoshi didn't seem to notice it, or probably just didn't care, because he kept on fucking Ichigo in just the same way. First step- pull almost completely out of Ichigo until just the head of his cock remained inside. Second step- shove himself inside so quickly and roughly, Ichigo is shoved face first into the door. Third step- whisper how much you love being inside of Ichigo and how hot and tight he feels. Then throw in a comment about how beautiful his eyes are. Or something like that. Forth step- repeat steps one through three.

Jirotoshi couldn't help but want to bully Ichigo and make him cry when it got to this point. All the noises Ichigo made and the way he sniffled at the pain that was still there tugged at his heart strings and made him want to hurt Ichigo even more. Only a little bit, he promised. All right, maybe a bit more than a little. He would gleefully pound into Ichigo with all of the strength and power his reiatsu allowed if there was enough room to do so in the damn supply closet.

He settled for pistoning in and out of Ichigo while jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Ichigo gave a low whine which always made Jirotoshi throb and signaled that his lover was getting close to completion.

"Ya wanna come Ichi?" Jirotoshi purred and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes Shiro, fucking let me come already!" Ichigo snarled when Jirotoshi slowed his thrusts. Jirotoshi chuckled and kissed his neck softly as he dug his nail into the slit of Ichigo's dick.

"I love it when ya call me that," he purred and Ichigo came all over his hand and probably the door that he was being pressed against.

"Don't come inside me, Shiro," Ichigo mumbled as Jirotoshi thrust into him rapidly. "It's too messy for at school."

"What did ya say Ichi?" Jirotoshi said, pretending he didn't hear as he griped Ichigo's hips. "I didn't catch that."

"Shi~ro!" Ichigo half growled, half whined. "Don't come in…"

Warm stickiness filled him and Jirotoshi finally stopped moving. They both caught their breath, or rather, Ichigo caught his breath and Jirotoshi blew against Ichigo's ear to make him shiver.

"Damn it Shiro, I say not inside!" Ichigo snarled and moved to pull away in order to clean himself, but Jirotoshi stopped him.

"Hold on Ichi, I came prepared," Jirotoshi said proudly and pulled something out of his pocket that Ichigo couldn't see. "I wanted ya to remember who is pounding ya into the mattress every night."

"That's kind of hard for me to forget," Ichigo said snidely but Jirotoshi ignored him. He pulled out of Ichigo swiftly before Ichigo had a chance to complain and then something else pushed inside of him.

Ichigo froze.

"Wh-what…" He said in a slightly high-pitched voice and reached around to feel for what was inside of him. Jirotoshi allowed him to do so, but wouldn't let him pull it out.

"It's a butt plug!" Jirotoshi said cheerfully and pulled up Ichigo's pants and fastened them after he licked his hand clean of Ichi's come. "So it won't leak out of ya and ya can feel it when ya sit down." Jirotoshi's voice grew low and dangerous and he lifted his knee to press against Ichigo's ass, jarring the plug and making Ichigo inhale sharply.

"Hopefully it will also dissuade the other from trying to take ya, like the one outside the door," Jirotoshi said matter-of-fact-ly and opened the door. Ichigo gaped at the man standing there and turned bright red at the knowledge that he probably knew what he and Jirotoshi were just doing.

**LINE**

**Chikan means 'masher (horny), molester, pervert' or 'substitute' =D**

**Only two more chapters to go! But I promise to make them count =3 Kenpachi is going to show up again, as well as some certain arrancar and of course there is going to be more smex! But who is the one that was outside the closet? And Jirotoshi was so naughty to do that to Ichigo :D I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Anon Review Replies- CuteUke: heh, well some of my chapters can be like porn... but I have some plot in there as well! Most of the times... sometimes... all right, occasionally I throw plot in with the porn.

**Chapter fourteen! WoOt!!! After this one, there is only one more to go! Yay! I'm so excited =3 Mostly because that means I can work on other stories that I've been aching to sink my teeth into. But I haven't put a lot of energy into them because I know that I'm not disciplined enough to finished ALL of the stories that I WANT to write, so I finish the ones I have going first. It helps keep me on task ;)**

**Also, there are a few spoilers in this chapter for the manga. For example, Starrk's released form. I tried to keep it as vague as possible for those who don't want to be spoiled while making it interesting for those who have read it and know what I am talking about =D **

**Beta'd by the very cool Warrior Nun. So cool there doesn't even need to be an exclamation mark to emphasize it. **

Two of a Kind: Chapter 14

"It's a butt plug!" Jirotoshi said cheerfully and pulled up Ichigo's pants and fastened them after he licked his hand clean of Ichi's come. "So it won't leak out of ya and ya can feel it when ya sit down." Jirotoshi's voice grew low and dangerous and he lifted his knee to press against Ichigo's ass, jarring the plug and making Ichigo inhale sharply.

"Hopefully it will also dissuade the other from trying to take ya, like the one outside the door," Jirotoshi said matter-of-fact-ly and opened the door. Ichigo gaped at the man standing there and turned bright red at the knowledge that he probably knew what he and Jirotoshi were just doing.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried out and hastily stepped out of the closet to right his clothes a little more and tried to look like he hadn't just been thoroughly fucked. Or that he didn't have something up his ass at the moment that was already feeling uncomfortable.

Kenpachi didn't answer; instead he narrowed his eyes at Jirotoshi who didn't even try to hide his smugness about what they just did. His pants were even still undone and he reached his hand out to squeeze Ichigo's ass, purposefully moving his hand so it pressed against the rim of Ichigo's anus and therefore the plug as well. Ichigo whimpered as his knees knocked together and Shiro had to catch him before he collapsed.

Kenpachi's reiatsu flared in anger and Jirotoshi raised his in retaliation. 'Oh shit,' Ichigo thought, he'd better get these guys somewhere where they wouldn't do as much damage.

"Let's go to Urahara's!" Ichigo said hastily and grabbed Jirotoshi's hand to drag him along. The first few steps nearly made him fall again, but he suffered through it in order to make sure Kenpachi and Jirotoshi didn't start a large, dangerous fight near humans. Kenpachi followed them like Ichigo knew he would with the promise of a good fight. He thought that if he beat Ichigo's lover he might get a chance at Ichigo, too.

The second they got to Urahara's shop, Jirotoshi popped Chikan into his mouth and he was thrust out. Ichigo sighed and reluctantly did the same with Kon. Then Jirotoshi grabbed Ichigo by the waist and threw him over his shoulder as he stepped through the hole to the training ground. "There's no way I'm gonna leave ya alone with him," he said shortly as they dropped below. Kenpachi followed, leaving the two mod souls in their bodies by themselves.

"So who are you?" Kon asked curiously. "I'm Kon…I hope you're nicer than that asshole."

"I'm Chikan," he said politely and shook Kon's hand. This mod soul was weird and Chikan got an impression of obscene desperation from him. "I think anyone could be nicer than him."

"Hah! That's right!" Kon brayed with laughter and Chikan mentally winced at the sound coming from Ichigo's attractive face. "So, are you a pervert?"

"Yes," Chikan answered bluntly, hoping to scare the other mod soul off, but it didn't seem to work. Instead Kon perked up and beamed stupidly at him.

"Awesome! I've been looking for someone to come titty-watching with me. I love destroying Ichigo's reputation like this!"

Chikan grimaced at the idea that his Ichigo's body, or rather, this body's Ichigo's body (did that even make any sense?) was being used that way.

"Actually I'm more of an ass man myself," Chikan said slowly with a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Kon said with a grin and Chikan nodded.

"Especially Ichigo's."

Kon froze at that and Chikan cackled out loud.

…

Underneath the shop in the large training area, Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine. Jirotoshi and Kenpachi were still fighting and Ichigo was watching calmly from the sidelines until… holy shit, did Kenpachi just got into shikai? Apparently so… Ichigo glanced nervously at Jirotoshi who seemed to be gleefully pleased with the turn of events as he went into his first release.

Should he be worried about either of their lives?

"…"

Nah. Both of the men were like cockroaches. No matter how many times you step on them, rip out their hearts, disembowel them, sever their limbs, decapitate them… Ichigo digressed. No matter how many times you killed them, they would never die. This was why Ichigo wasn't the least bit concerned when blood started spurting from all the cuts that now adorned both Kenpachi and Jirotoshi's body.

They'll be fine.

What he was more concerned about was the massive reiatsu heading towards him that Ichigo recognized as Starrk and Grimmjow. Well shit, that can't be good. He stood up swiftly and cocked his head with a frown and didn't even glance over at Kenpachi and Jirotoshi when the sound of their sword's coming together stopped.

"Oi, Ichi, ya are supposed to be paying attention to us!" Jirotoshi called out. He most definitely was _not_ pouting, but he did look rather put out that his lover wasn't watching him fight for the sake of love and lust.

"We probably need to deal with these guys first," Ichigo said with a frown.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked in a deadpan voice. "I already kicked both of their asses, they're boring now."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Fine, then I'll just go and fight them myself…" Ichigo started for the door, but Jirotoshi sonido'd across the room to grab his arm.

"Like fuck ya are! Right now all ya need to do is stay here while Kenpachi and I deal with them."

"Why don't you go and deal with them while I stay here and keep Ichigo company," Kenpachi said as he swung one of his two short swords and let it rest on his shoulder. "I'm sure he could use a good fucking that a pansy like you can't provide."

"What did ya say, shinigami?" Jirotoshi spat and rounded on the captain again, making Ichigo sigh as they began to fight. Oh well. It seemed like Starrk and Grimmjow would find Ichigo rather than Ichigo needing to go find them, anyway. Now if only those two idiots would stop fighting each other long enough to fight them.

Then their reiatsu suddenly disappeared. Ichigo froze, his head cocked to the side as he tried to figure out where they went. He should be able to feel them, unless they were hiding their reiatsu somehow? But if so, that meant that…

He didn't even manage to finish that thought when a hand closed over his mouth and lips brushed against his ear sensually. "Hello, Ichigo," Grimmjow purred and bit down on the rim of his ear as Starrk appeared beside them. "It's time to play!"

Oh hell no. Ichigo was really fucking tired of being the fucking damsel in distress and he was NOT going to let it happen this time!

He slammed his elbow hard into Grimmjow's celiac plexus, making Grimmjow grunt and loosen his hold enough for Ichigo to slip out of it with a twist. He didn't try to run away, however, and instead unsheathed his sword and slashed at Grimmjow who just barely managed to avoid it.

"So the bitch has claws!" Grimmjow said with a laugh, his blue eyes wide with energy and lust as he drew his own sword. "All right, I'll play whatever kinky foreplay games you want to play. I'll be spreading those legs of yours and fucking that tight ass before we're through!"

"Like hell!" Ichigo cried and darted forward to attack once more.

Meanwhile Jirotoshi, Kenpachi and Starrk were locked in a three-way battle. Jirotoshi had fought more than one opponent before, but never had he fought off two opponents who were also fighting each other. It made for a very interesting fight as their reiatsu sky rocketed in a way that would destroy a lesser soul in an instant.

Jirotoshi's sword came down to clash against Kenpachi's just as Starrk shot a massive cero at the both of them, forcing Jirotoshi to back flip out of the way. Kenpachi held his ground and instead crossed his swords together in an X and braced his foot as the energy tore at him.

Jirotoshi took the opportunity to attack Starrk who was forced to let up his attack on Kenpachi in order to send his pack of wolves at Jirotoshi, making several of them explode. From the corner of Jirotoshi's eye he could see Ichigo holding his own against the sexta espada and he grinned. That was his Ichi.

He immediately turned his attention back to his opponents when Kenpachi and Starrk attacked him at once. Jirotoshi cackled in glee at the challenge they presented and caught the blow of Kenpachi's blades while twisting his body in a half summersault to kick Starrk in the chest and send him flying.

"Heh, I guess you aren't such a pansy," Kenpachi said with his maniacal smile as he bore down on his blades, trying to make Jirotoshi crack under the pressure. "But in the end, Ichigo is going to be mine."

"Fuck that," Jirotoshi growled underneath his breath and threw Kenpachi back before going into his second release. Energy circled and flared around him like a tornado and his black and gold eyes glared at Kenpachi. "Ya will never have Ichigo."

At the same time, Ichigo was panting as he eyed Grimmjow who was crouched a few feet away with a feral grin. His long blew hair twisted down his back and his tail twitched as he prepared to pounce. This time Ichigo was ready for it and he managed to twist to the side as he brought his sword down, slicing through Grimmjow's thick armor and cutting into the skin underneath.

Grimmjow recoiled in pain, but didn't back down even as Ichigo moved to strike again.

…

Jirotoshi threw back his head and laughed at the sight of Starrk unconscious before him. Stupid premera should have known that he was nothing against the _zero _espada. Now that only left Kenpachi. He turned to the shinigami captain with a smirk that Kenpachi readily returned.

"Ya may have defeated the premera before, but he is nowhere near as powerful as me," Jirotoshi said as he took a step forward with his clawed hand outstretched. "If ya agree to go back to Soul Society without a fight then I'll…no, wait. I just wanna kick your ass so ya know to never think about something that doesn't belong to ya again."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder at Jirotoshi and side-stepped Grimmjow's lunge.

"Keep telling ya-self that, Ichi!" Jirotoshi yelled back and then moved forward to attack Kenpachi once more. Ichigo so belonged to him, he just had to make Kenpachi realize it.

…

Chikan had long since knocked Kon out for being irritating. Apparently he freaked out once he realized that Ichigo and Jirotoshi had been playing earlier. He couldn't feel things in Ichigo's body like Ichigo could, but it was the idea that Jirotoshi was screwing Ichigo that made Kon freak out.

So Chikan hit him in the back of the head and basked in Ichigo's reiatsu, ignoring all the others. He couldn't help but sneak his hand into his boxers and close his pale fingers over his erection. He could ignore that this wasn't really hid body as he laid back and jerked off to thoughts of Ichigo and all the things that he wanted to do to him.

Things that he most certainly could NOT do in a unicorn plushie.

…

Jirotoshi felt quite satisfied with himself as he stood over Kenpachi's bloody body. He was alive, but only just barely. Ichigo was also victorious, although the expression on his face wasn't as smug as Jirotoshi's. He also wasn't covered in quite as much blood.

Ichigo sighed heavily and walked over to his grinning boyfriend, who he once against told himself was NOT certifiably insane.

"You look like an idiot when you smile like that," Ichigo muttered and brushed his thumbs over Jirotoshi's face, smearing the blood there. Jirotoshi eased back down into his normal form, pre-release state and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"We need to go," Ichigo murmured and leaned up to kiss Jirotoshi chastely. "Yuzu expects us home for dinner."

"But Ichi," Jirotoshi whined and threw his arms around his brother. "I'm horny from all this fighting and blood!"

Sure enough, there was a rather sizeable erection pressing into Ichigo who was feeling more than a little ticked off.

"Who the hell gets horny during a fight!?" Ichigo snarled and tried to stomp away but Jirotoshi snagged him and dragged him close for a tight hug. He snuggled Ichigo close and nuzzled his hair with a soft sight.

"C'mon, Ichi," Jirotoshi said imploringly and moved his hand down Ichigo's body to cup his erection. "Let's get ya back in your body so I can play with that little toy I put in ya earlier!"

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo cried in embarrassment and shoved Jirotoshi away. "I still can't believe you did that to me, it felt so _weird."_

"Ah, but it's also so fun!" Jirotoshi sing songed and followed Ichigo up the stairs to the upper level of the store. Ichigo got even angrier when he found Chikan just after masturbation with his pants unzipped and his hand still sticky. It didn't help that Kon was unconscious and he didn't even want to KNOW what went on when they were gone.

"I'm never leaving Chikan alone with my body again," Ichigo said with a stricken look on his face. "Who knows what he did with it!"

"Well your clothes are still on, so I bet he just got irritated with that fucking idiot mod soul Kon and knocked him out or something," Jirotoshi said, speaking as though Chikan wasn't there. He immediately knocked the perverted mod soul out of his body and hopped back into his body. He wiped his hands off in the inside his pants and zipped up as Ichigo slipped back into his body.

"Ah, fuck," Ichigo groaned as he sat up in his body again, "this fucking thing is still inside of me." He grimaced and clutched his back, making Jirotoshi chuckle as he pushed Chikan in his pill form into his pocket.

"We'll play more with that later," Jirotoshi said seductively, but Ichigo ignored him in favor of looking at his watch.

"Shit, Yuzu's gonna be sad if we're both late," Ichigo said and grabbed a hold of Jirotoshi's hand to run back to their house.

Jirotoshi decided not to complain, since Ichi was holding his hands anyways.

Down in the basement of the shop, Urahara sighed and looked at the aftermath that the Kurosaki brothers left him to clean up.

"I'm not giving Jirotoshi anymore free toys to play with Ichigo-kun," Urahara said with a pout and went about dealing with the mess.

**LINE**

**So after this there is only one chapter to go and you get be certain that it will be almost pure smut! Almost…**


	15. Chapter 15

Anon Review Replies- Cuteuke: heh, I am sure that your boyfriend really appreciates it X3

**The last chapter of **_**Two of a Kind!!! **_**See the bottom for the Bleach stories I am going to be writing next.**

**This one is a bit shorter than all the others, but it's only meant to wrap up the story and throw in some more sex before it ends =D**

**As always, this chapter was beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Two of a Kind: Epilogue

Jirotoshi sulked as he sat at the dinner table next to Ichigo. He had been hoping for a couple of rounds of sex when they got home, but Ichigo insisted that they eat dinner with the family, if only to make Yuzu feel better.

But damn it, Jirotoshi wanted some nookie! Nookie from his Ichi, to be exact. He wanted to plow into Ichigo right then and there, but instead he had to deal with their crazy ass father, who thought attacking his children was healthy, and Yuzu's sweet politeness as well as Karin's cold shoulder.

Jirotoshi would _definitely _rather be fucking Ichigo.

But maybe he could settle for messing with Ichigo a little, for now.

He let his hand drop by his side while he ate with the other and crept it up to linger on Ichigo's back. Ichigo choked on his rice when Jirotoshi's fingers skimmed underneath the band of his pants. He pulled his hand away quickly when his family looked at Ichigo in concern and smirked at his flustered brother.

Ichigo sent him a dark glare and returned to eating when Jirotoshi began to rub his foot along his ankle. This time Ichigo didn't choke, but he did slap Jirotoshi in the leg to try and get him to stop. Of course Jirotoshi didn't. Instead he nudged Ichigo's foot again and locked his ankle around Ichigo's own so he couldn't pull away.

Ichigo blushed, making Jirotoshi grin in smug triumph until Goat-Face "daddy" Isshin chose that moment to fly across the table and kick Jirotoshi in the face. Jirotoshi dodged, but just barely, and the crazy man was sent flying into the wall. Jirotoshi giggled and hooked his arm in Ichigo's and dragged him to his feet.

"Night, brothers!" Yuzu called cheerfully after them and Jirotoshi gave their little sister a wave before pulling Ichigo out of the room. The first thing he did was grab a handful of Ichigo's tempting little ass, purposefully pressing against the cleft so Ichigo would jerk in response.

"Ngh!" Ichigo mumbled and clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle the noises he made. Jirotoshi grabbed Ichigo by the waist and hoisted him up, throwing him over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. "What are you doing, Shiro?" Ichigo tried to say as quietly as possible and squirming as his body got hotter and hotter from desire.

"Obviously I'm gonna fuck ya," Jirotoshi said bluntly and Ichigo gaped before Jirotoshi threw the door to their room open and slammed it shut. He also sure to hit the button on the sound device Urahara gave him that rested on the desk so the rest of the family wouldn't hear.

Jirotoshi didn't so much push Ichigo onto his bed as throw him into it forcefully and rip his clothes off. Ichigo was tired of fighting his own attraction and so grabbed Jirotoshi by the hair and yanked him down to kiss him hungrily. Jirotoshi purred in appreciation of Ichigo's enthusiasm and pulled away from the kiss only to hastily undo his own clothing.

Ichigo sat up to grab Jirotoshi's belt and unbuckled it quickly, then yanked his pants open and shoved it down. Jirotoshi groaned and fisted Ichigo's hair as Ichigo eagerly took his cock into his mouth and lapped at the head curiously while sucking at the fluids that beaded at his slit.

"Fuck, Ichi, I'm gonna pound that sweet ass of yours until ya…" Jirotoshi couldn't figure out the rest of what he was going to say because Ichigo took the opportunity to cup his balls and squeeze them gently. "Ah, shit, yeah, that's it, baby," Jirotoshi babbled, which Ichigo thought meant he must be doing something right.

"Stop before I come," Jirotoshi growled and _very_ reluctantly pushed Ichigo away from his cock, making it slide from his pouty lips with a pop. "Now bend over and show me that cute little ass of yours."

Ichigo turned red and scowled at Jirotoshi, which Jirotoshi just thought made him look cuter. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yep!" Jirotoshi said happily and pulled Ichigo up to peck him on the lips lightly and smacked the cute little ass he was just talking about. Ichigo pinched his hip in retaliation, but did as he said. Jirotoshi groaned as Ichigo lay on the bed with his face against his pillow and his ass in the air oh-so-temptingly. He bent over and nipped at one of his cheeks, making Ichigo glare of his shoulder at him.

"Don't glare, Ichi," Jirotoshi purred and reached underneath the bed to grab the lube. "I'm gonna fill ya up and make ya feel really nice."

Ichigo groaned as Jirotoshi spread his ass apart and grinned at the butt plug that was still inside of him. Ichigo's ass twitched as Jirotoshi lapped at the rim of it and then hooked his teeth gently around it. He let out a low whine and convulsed as Jirotoshi slowly pulled it out with his teeth, only to thrust it back in sharply with the flick of his tongue.

"Shiro!!!" Ichigo wailed and clutched at the sheets. His cock was hard as a rock and dripping cum from the sheer pleasure of it. Jirotoshi grinned and shoved it back in forcefully before pulling it out half way and rotating it around in a circle with his tongue. Ichigo bit hard into the pillow to keep from screaming as his prostate was tortured and couldn't help but sob when Jirotoshi pulled it completely out and rammed it back it.

"Shiro, please!" Ichigo begged with tears in his eyes from pleasure. "Fuck me!!!"

"As ya wish," Jirotoshi said gleefully and ripped out the butt plug to cover his cock with lube and line himself up with Ichigo's entrance. He grabbed Ichigo's ass tightly with both hands and spread him wide apart as he slammed all of his long, thick length into Ichigo in one go.

Ichigo screamed and clawed at the sheets with tears running down his face. Jirotoshi paused long enough to lean over and lap at the salty fluid and soothe the pain slightly by rubbing Ichigo's back with his hands. After that, though, he didn't hold anything back. He gripped Ichigo's shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other as he continuously pistoned in and out of him, making the bed creak with each movement.

Ichigo practically howled in pleasure and pain at the action and pushed back just as forcefully to meet the thrusts. He reached a hand in between his legs to jerk himself off, but Jirotoshi slapped his hands away with a growl.

"I want ya to come from nothing but my cock," Jirotoshi purred and raked his nails down Ichigo's ass before giving it another slap. "Look at ya; ya are already sobbing in pleasure."

Ichigo didn't bother to deny it, but he thought that he was going to explode if he didn't come soon. "Shiro!!!" He pleaded and clenched tightly around his lover. "Please!"

Jirotoshi hissed in pleasure at the action and nuzzled Ichigo's orange hair. "Have I mentioned how much I love ya, Ichi?" Jirotoshi crooned and thrust into Ichigo in such a way that made him keen. "I love ya so much…" He trailed off as he put wet, languid kisses on Ichigo's neck.

"Shiro…" Ichigo trailed off quietly and bit his lower lip. "I love you too- ah, fuck, do that again!" Ichigo yelped as Jirotoshi drove forcefully into his prostate.

Heat built in between them and spilled over their skin as Ichigo's groin tightened and Jirotoshi began to thrust erratically. True to Jirotoshi's word, Ichigo was being pushed over the edge from nothing but his lover's cock moving inside of him. He finally came with a scream of Shiro's name, clamping down on Jirotoshi and forcing him to come as well.

Ichigo shuddered as Jirotoshi's orgasm filled him and distantly hoped that his somewhat cruel lover wouldn't use that toy on him again. Ichigo wasn't sure that he could handle it. In fact, he was fairly certain that he would die from overstimulation if Jirotoshi did use it on him.

The albino collapsed on top of Ichigo, making Ichigo mumble a complaint before he rolled to the side, taking Ichigo with him so they were spooning on the bed.

"Mmm, that was great, Ichi," Jirotoshi purred and remained inside of his brother, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together. "I love ya."

"You know I love you too, bastard," Ichigo mumbled and entwined his fingers with Jirotoshi's while snuggling back against him. "Promise you won't leave me ever again."

"Never," Jirotoshi promised and fully intended to never break his word. He wanted to stay with Ichi in this life and the next, for infinity.

He pressed a kiss to Ichigo's bright orange hair and sighed as their bodies succumbed to sleep.

They were yin and yang, one of the same piece, two of a kind, and Jirotoshi knew that nobody would suit him better than Ichigo just as he was the only one to suit Ichigo as well.

They would be together forever.

**LINE**

**The next Bleach stories I am going to be writing is a KenpachixIchigo (my OTP, sorry for those who are sick of it by now) influenced by the summary given to me of the movie **_**Blue Lagoon. **_**No, I have not watched the movie and don't intend to because I fear that my story will follow it too closely if I do so.**

**The other Bleach story I plan on writing is **_**Genophobia, **_**a StarrkxIchigo about Ichigo being genophobic, or afraid of sex. Of course this is still subject to change, but these are the ones I feel most inspired to write about at the moment.**

**PS I do plan on writing the PeinNaruto story, but it's going to be a long one shot instead of an actual story.**


End file.
